hitting the USA
by Psycho sock puppet
Summary: four teens. one car. No parents. what will happen? INUKAG some MIRSAN currently down for revision up to chapter 15.
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok so summer vacation is coming up soon and well... I've always wanted to go on a road trip with friends so i though what the hell since i cant drive might as well fantiize what it will be like. oh and no i dont mean having Inuyasha in the car with me i mean write about four people going across the US! yes I know. I so totally need a life... or a liscense... thatll work to. only THREE MORE YEARS! yes im thirteen. dont mock me. I can still dream. woops! sorry Im rambling again. SORRY! READ!

**DISCLAIMER: ok. I do not own the characters I am about to talk about. i am not Kagome Higurashi. I do not own Beck Mongolian chop squad or any of their wicked awesome songs. I do not own anyone in this story accept for some random characters that pop up once and a while. ya sorry to disappoint anyone who though i did own Inuyasha... that would be pretty sweet...**

**CHAPTER ONE: wake up call**

"Turn it up!" I yelled loudly, successfully waking Sango up, causing her to bolt from her sleeping bag.

"What! What time is it! Are we late?" She looked around furiously as I started to sing.

"I was made to hit America!" I jumped about my tiny room and sang my heart out.

"Come on Kagome! Would you shut your trap! Jesus it's only eight! Can't you wait till I'm up!?" Sango shot back, covering her head with a near by pillow.

"What! It's eight! Damn we over slept! Inuyasha and Miroku are going to be here any minute!" I leapt across the room with bazarre Gazelle like grace, and threw open my closet doors, taking out a couple back packs.

"No! Dammit! Where'd my bloody suitcase go!?" Sango screeched running around the room, looking like a chicken with its head cut off. She got down onto her hands and knees and started to scrounge around on the floor for her bag, shoving numerous objects in my direction.

"Check under the bed!" I yelled over both the music and knocking over of furniture.

"Kagome dear! Inuyasha and Miroku are here!" we stopped dead in our tracks.

"You keep looking I can bring Inuyasha and Miroku up here. They can help us!" I dashed out of the room and stumbled down the stairs, nearly flying out the door and into Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Well it's about time." Inuyasha grunted folding his arms. I stuck out my tongue.

"Can you two ignorant pigs wait two more seconds!? I mean come on! Me and Sango still have to pack for Christ's sake." I threw my arms in the air.

"Oh ya. Watch me. I can pack for you within a minute." The hanyou kept his nose in the air while he scoffed at me.

"Come on you two. Save it for the car." Miroku shook his head and dragged both of us back into my house, by the backs of our shirts.

Sango was half under my bed with her butt in the air. She pulled herself up from the ground with a triumphant smile which turned upside down as she yelled.

"Miroku you pervert!" I laughed and wriggled out of Miroku's grip on my shirt.

"Alright Mr. Smart mouth. Get packing. And if you don't finish packing _all _the stuff on the bed, within one minute you owe me a coffee, just the way I like it, extra foam and chocolate sprinkles, than you have to serve it to me." I felt proud of myself as he gave me one heck of a death glare.

"Alright and when _I_ win. You shall be my slave for one whole day." He crossed his arms. Before I could say anything I stuck my hand out on instinct

"Deal."

* * *

"Fine! Fine you win you win!" I screeched sitting on my bed and crossing my arms.

"See. Now slave. We're going." He left my room. Sango and Miroku were already shoving all the bags into the red pick up waiting in the drive way.

"Bye mom! I'll phone you when we get to the first city!" I yelled booking it with my bag. Sango stuck her head out the window.

"Get your butt in gear! Let's go! Come on Kags!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I shouted back hopping in and throwing my bag by my feet. Inuyasha got in beside me. Miroku started to back out of the drive way.

"Since when do you get shot gun!" Inuyasha yelled finally noticing Sango in the passenger seat, her feet resting on the dashboard in a cozy position.

"Since now. Shut up. Come on! We just barely got out of the survey!" She yelled back.

"So! I wanna ride shot gun!" He whined.

"Ya well I get it first!"

"Would you two shut up!? Miroku yelled glancing at Inuyasha and me in the rear view mirror.

"Don't look at me. This is Sango and Inuyasha's problem not mine." I held my palms out to him and he shook his head. There was an awkward silence.

"Man you sure know how to silence a crowd Miroku." Inuyasha joked.

"Don't make me come back there"

"Just try!" He reached back with one hand while his other was steering the wheel haphazardly.

"Wow! You idiot! Keep both hands on the wheel! What did they teach you in drivers Ed!?" Sango screeched slapping Miroku's hand away from Inuyasha.

"Come on! We were just having fun!"

"Pft. Fun. Ya. Fun is sitting on the beach. But we won't get there unless Miroku drives faster!" I yelled leaning forward and sticking my head in between the two front seats.

"Oh come on and get pulled over." I rolled my eyes.

"So! Get your foot off the brake" Inuyasha deadpanned opening and closing the auto windows.

"Would you stop!? You're already giving me a headache!" Sango whined.

Inuyasha smiled and continued opening and closing the window repeatedly, until finally Sango let out a growl and leaned over Miroku, hitting the window lock button,

"Hay! Now the window won't go up smart ass!"

"Your fault not mine!" Sango chirped.

"Are we on the highway yet? I managed to say between the many wars raging within the cab of the pickup.

"No."

"Come on we have to be!" I yelled.

"Kagome. We just left your house we won't be on the highway until-" Miroku started

"Now." Sango finished his sentance and pointed to a sign.

"See I told you we had to be." I crossed my arms. Man this is gonna take a while, we have to cross through New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia and end up in Miami, without getting in a car accident, killing each other, jumping from the car or running out of money.

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha stated assuming the same position as me.

"Of course" I shook my head and leaned on my elbow.

"No no no. You forgot didn't you? Kagome you lost the bet. You're my slave." A wide grin crept across his face while mine dropped. Damn.

"Ya well what do you want me to do? We're in the middle of Fifth Avenue. You think of that idiot?" I shot back.

"Wow. A little touchy. Miroku, pull up to that star bucks. Now Kagome. Go inside and order the three of us large double espressos."

"Its Grande idiot and it's not nice to leave Miroku out like that. Come on he's the one driving."

"Oh I'm not leaving him out. When you're finished with that go over to the McDonalds over there and get me a hamburger with a Coke and fries." I flashed him daggers.

"Kagome if you're going to go get food, get me some too, Mac please with a root beer." Miroku yelled, leaning over Sango and out the window because I already jumped out of the car and stalked towards the starbucks

"Jerk. They're both jerks. But do you know what. Miroku you're gonna starve. I'm not paying for you _and _Inuyasha." I muttered heatedly waiting in the long line. I inwardly moaned as the line moved steadily. Soon I was up to the front, but not before two very brutish looking men asked why I was alone in New York.

"I'm alone because my friends are around in the car. I lost a bet alright" I answered through gritted teeth and pointed to the red pick up. I noticed earlier that Inuyasha had been keeping a watchful eye on me while I was picking up the coffee, so of course, why not use that to my advantage?

"Can I take your order?" An annoyed teen asked behind the counter.

"three Grande sized espressos and two biscotti's to go." The teen got my order ready faster than I expected and soon I was across the street to the McDonald's.

Of course. I must have done something really idiotic in my past life. Hundreds of little children ran from one side of the room to the other.

"Oh of course. This just has to happen" I muttered placing Inuyasha's order.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Oh and another bonus, the person serving me has to be the most ancient one working here. Cane and hearing aid included in that combo thank you very much. I sighed.

"One. Big. Mac. With. Fries. And. A. Large. Coke." I nearly spelled it out for her.

"Alright sweetie, just a sec" Sweetie. What the hell. Like I wanna be called sweetie. I was not in a good mood.

I put the tray of coffees on the counter and waited, sipping my own espresso, when of course another bonus. A little sugar high child ran past me, causing me to spill the scolding hot coffee all over my T-shirt, which happened to be my favorite thank you. It was simple and black with an enormous pink skull covering the chest.

Sadly, that skull was no longer just pink. Instead it was pink with a brownish caramel colored stain right smack dab in the centre. I took a deep breath and tried not to strangle the child in front of me. The little twerp knocks my coffee into me than stands in front of me, like he was waiting for me to say something.

"Now sweetie. What did this girl do to you?" The mother, oblivious to my coffee stained shirt picked up the brat and cradled him in her arms like he was dieing.

"Are you burned? Are you scratched? Did she hurt you?" She cooed while I blew up.

"This little brat just ran into me thank you! And if I have third degree burns from this god damn coffee I'm probably gonna sue!" O.K. so I was a little loud. Well maybe not a little, maybe allot.

"Excuse me? How dare you yell at my child when it was you who obviously walked in front of him"

"I beg to differ. This kid ran into me. I didn't do squat to your little twerp." I folded my arms and wished I hadn't because it caused the scolding liquid to seep through my shirt and burn my tender flesh beneath.

"Hon. your orders ready" The ancient employee tapped me on the shoulder. I grabbed the bag of food, the tray of drinks and my now half empty cup and stormed off to the car.

"Wha-" Miroku started.

"Don't ask" I piled into the car and shoved the bag of food at Inuyasha. I passed him his drink than gave Sango hers as well as a biscotti I had bought for the two of us.

"Where's mine?" Miroku attempted to look back at Inuyasha and I.

"Oh. Here" I nearly threw it at him.

"You (gulp) gonna tell us (gulp) why we could hear you from (gulp) half way across the street?" Inuyasha muffled wolfing down the burger.

"You can be such a pig. Swallow would you" I spat. Miroku finally pulled away from the street curb as I slinked into the back seat, praying the mother of that little twerp doesn't chase after us in her minivan.

"Where's my food?" Miroku asked finally noticing I hadn't gotten him any.

"Get your own food lazy."

"Someone forgot to take your happy pills this morning... You gonna tell us or what?" Inuyasha asked again, finally swallowing.

"Some brat of a kid spilled my coffee all over me than his mom blamed me for hurting him when I'm the one with third degree burns across my chest. Make a joke you perve and you die" I shot him a death glare as Miroku opened his mouth.

"I was just going to say. I should turn the car around and personally get that boy to apologize to you for ruining such a great asset on your body." I slapped him on the back of the head while Inuyasha cracked up.

"What great asset?" He managed to say between fits of laughter.

"No more jokes. Drive." Sango deadpanned as she yanked his ear so he would focus.

* * *

"Are we out of New York yet!?" I whined watching the buildings go by.

"Kags, do you _think _we're out of New York yet?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and settled on me.

"Yes." I answered stubbornly. Inuyasha and I had been having a conversation like this for over an hour.

"Well guess again genius."

"Yes."

"Would you stop saying yes!?"

"No"

"Ha. You said no instead of yes." I paused. Everything was quiet. Than I smirked.

"Yes"

"O.K. That's it! Everyone shut up. The radio's going on and no one can talk unless I turn the radio off." Sango yelled obviously not amused by me and Inuyasha's fights about nothing. Someone ranted on the radio while I flicked Inuyasha in the side of the head.

He flicked me back so I gave him a bit of a shove. He shoved back so I pushed him a little. He went to push me back but I threw my bag at him. He caught it and threw it back to me. I threw another bag, than another and another. He snickered and I giggled. We were so easily amused.

"Do you want me to turn around!?" Miroku nearly slammed on the breaks.

"When do I get to drive!? Come on!" Inuyasha yelled snatching a bag and stopping it from hitting him in the side of the head.

"Do you wanna drive? Next gas station. Got it?" Miroku kept his eyes on the road. We were all silent than.

"Oh look. A gas station."

"I'll pull over..."

* * *

AN: So that's chapter one. Tell me what you think. If its complete crap ill stop. Anyways

XOXO

SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OK so ive struggled and lost a great deal of battles with a hell of a llot of my stories. but i put on some happy music and set off again. this time. im going to make some minor changes just so it will flow better. re read if you want.

**CHAPTER TWO: We get Pulled Over**

"O.K. Sango, Kagome go get some junk food and we'll fill up the truck." Miroku called as we both nearly fell out of the car and booked it into the convenient store.

"Food!" I screeched throwing open the doors and sprinting to one of the many walls of overly salted snack foods.

"Cheesies!" Sango cried out running for the snack food. ever since I've known Sango she's always had the worst soft spot for cheesies.

"Slushies!" I took an extra large cup out of the dispenser and peaked over the shelves of junk food, trying to find the cheesie lover in question.

"Do you want a slushie?" I asked shaking a cup. Sango peaked over the shelves as well and nodded, already struggling with her many bags of snack foods.

"Do you think Miroku and Inuyasha want one?" She shrugged, disappearing below the shelves once again.

"You're allot of help." I rolled my eyes and took three more cups.

"Hmmm... Cherry, lime, Blueberry, or Raspberry..." I tapped my foot. What to choose...

"All of 'em!" I yelled throwing a cup under each spout. As I stood waiting for the clear cups to fill with the artificially colored liquid I started to think, it's amazing what you can come up with while watching cups fill with slushie.

This was our last summer together, excuse me for the pants moment but I'm being serious. As of September we're all off to University and College. But aside from all the freedoms I can't help but feel sad.

Inuyasha is off to college to learn a skilled trade, Sango's coming to Queens with me and Miroku is going to law school. I know, we tried to talk him out of it in first year but surprisingly he's stuck with it.

It was our goal, no our duty, to bug the hell out of each other this entire road trip, hence the little bet in the beginning. We made a promise not to massacre the others in their sleep, jump from the rear end of a moving vehicle, get drunk at least once even though we're under aged, and finally best for last trash a hotel room.

"We obviously shouldn't be trusted with sugar." Sango said coming up behind me. I turned around only to see her lugging a mountain load of bagged snack foods.

"Obviously." I laughed taking the slushies over to the counter.

"Will that be cash or credit?" the teen behind the counter asked. Taking one look at all the stuff loaded onto the counter.

"Credit." Sango and I said in unison. Neither of us had enough cash to pay for all this. Well not on us at least. We weren't that stupid.

He started to ring everything up, of course Sango wanted to be prepared so she bought at least two of everything.

"How many bags of cheesies did you buy?"

"Allot"

"How many is allot."

"Five or six... give or take." She shrugged.

"Fine with me. As long as you share."

"Duh." We took the bags and thanked him for putting up with our antics and taking up ten minutes of his life that he'll never get back. We sauntered over to the truck to find Miroku and Inuyasha sitting in the front with the window open talking.

"Did you forget it on purpose?" I strained to hear Miroku say.

"Duh dipwod. That way we'll have to share." Inuyasha replied

"Oi. You. Back seat. Now. It's my turn in the front." I yelled through the window to make sure Miroku heard me. He nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Geez Kagome, indoor voice!" Inuyasha yelled covering his overly sensitive ears. Sango shoved all the food into the back and sat down while I passed every one a slushie than climbed into the passenger seat. Miroku attempted to get to the back from the front.

"Miroku you'd better get you ass outta my face!" Inuyasha yelled starting up the car and flooring it so Miroku would land in the back where he belonged successfully spilling the vibrant green liquid all over the seat

"Inuyasha! There's a difference between getting a move on and speeding!" I yelled clutching the bar above my head as Inuyasha refused to slow down. Sango nearly choked on the cheesies she was eating and Miroku let out a wail as he collided with the window in the back of the truck doing a face plant in the sticky liquid all over the seat.

"Ya well you wanna get to New Jersey before sundown don't you?" Inuyasha asked taking his eyes off the road. I gave out a yelp as he narrowly missed a truck.

"I wanna _live _to get to New Jersey thank you!" Sango interrupted as we heard sirens from a distance.

"How fast are you going!?" I yelled quickly as Inuyasha took a look in the rear view.

"I don't care how fast he's going! Pull over would you!" Miroku screamed sitting up straight and buckling the seat belt he was supposed to be wearing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took a sip from the slushie I gave him

"You guys are no fun" He mumbled pulling the truck over to the shoulder. The police car pulled up behind us and turned the siren off. My heart pounded. Dammit Inuyasha you can be such an idiot.

"Let me do all the talking" He whispered as he rolled down the window. I shook my head. We're going to jail and I know it. The officer, a middle aged balding man with a beer gut and sausage fingers leaned on the car.

We all probably looked mentally retarded. You would think so too with Sango eating four bags of cheesies and drinking something that looked like a margarita in the back, Miroku scared out of his wits clutching another clear glass filled with something that looked alcoholic, me in the passenger side with coffee all over my shirt and Inuyasha in the drivers seat with his Elvis sunglasses and black bandana tied around his head looking like he was from some rock band. Or maybe someone who just escaped a mental institute.

"How fast were you going?" The officer asked in a monotone nasally voice. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Hundred I guess" He said confidently.

"No that's the speed limit. You were going one twenty." Isn't this guy supposed to be patrolling for burglars or something?

"Oops." Smooth Inuyasha smooth. You don't say oops to a police officer. You say I am extremely sorry for causing all this trouble and I won't do it again.

"I'm going to need your license and administration as well as some insurance." I could tell he's done this before. Inuyasha undid his seat belt and fished around in his back pocket for his wallet, knocking over one of the only intact slushie onto my lap. I gave him a glare.

"Insurance is in the glove compartment Kags can you get it" He said not even bothering to look at me. I stopped fuming at him. I could tell he was freaking out. This wasn't the first time he's been pulled over. Last summer we went camping and took turns driving over three days. When it was Inuyasha's turn to drive we got pulled over at least twice.

He says the cops are prejudiced against him because he's a hanyou. I say he's a bad driver.

I handed Inuyasha all the forms and what not out of the compartment, he in turn handed them to the cop. The officer went back to his patrol car to process the ticket.

"I told you to slow down" I whispered sternly dabbing at my jeans with a napkin Miroku handed me.

"Would you just shut up!? I know I should have listened O.K.?" He nearly yelled back, not taking his eyes from the passing cars which had slowed substantially, people were sticking their heads out of the windows trying to get a better look.

"Well you don't have to bite my head off. I mean come on, I was only trying to help."

"Ya well. I don't want your help right now. What I want is this cop to give me my license back so we can get out of here before people start to set up bleachers."

"Why don't I drive O.K.? How about that?" I said my voice growing in volume.

"Ya. I agree." Miroku said quietly. Sango stayed silent. She was smart and didn't want to get in our argument.

"Ya well remember Kagome. You lost the bet. You're my slave for the day, you have to listen to me and I say you can't drive."

"Oh ya. Than Sango drives. End of discussion." I folded my arms over my chest. The officer couldn't have picked a better time to come back.

"Here's your license and ticket as well as your insurance Mr. Take neshi" I could tell Inuyasha was fuming. First a ticket and now the officer pronounced his name wrong. I pat Inuyasha on the shoulder. I could feel him shaking.

"Arigato." I said sweetly watching the officer leave.

"Damn idiot." I mumbled getting out of the car and trading spots with Miroku as Inuyasha swapped spots with Sango.

"Holy! No! He fined me one hundred and fifty dollars! Damn my rents aren't gonna like this" Inuyasha covered his face with one hand and shoved the ticket into his back pack. He had taken off the sunglasses, removed the bandana and now sat slumped in the back seat. I pulled my legs up onto the seat, kicked off my shoes and sat cross legged, trying to avoid the McDonalds wrappers and many suitcases, my butt sticking to the cheap interior because of Miroku's slushie.

"Speaking of rents I forgot to call my mom when we stopped at the gas station. Damn, she's gonna be worried." I shook my head in disbelief and covered it with my hands as Sango started to drive once again.

"As soon as we pass the border you can call your mom from a pay phone." Miroku reassured.

* * *

"Hi mom. We're in New Jersey now." I said into the pay phone trying to fight off Inuyasha with one hand. Sango and Miroku stood against the truck.

"You pervert!" There was a loud slap sound and my mother sighed.

"Good to know Sango and Miroku are O.K. So how has the trip gone so far? I hope nothing bad happened."

"We got pulled over, I spilled coffee all over my favorite shirt, than Inuyasha spilled blue slushie all over my jeans."

"Sounds like fun."

"Mom I have to go before Sango kills Miroku I'll phone you when we get to the next state" I clicked the phone onto the receiver and started for the car.

"We should sleep in the car to save money since Inuyasha got a ticket." Sango deadpanned when Inuyasha and I arrived back at the car. The sun was nearly below the horizon and we were in the middle of a gas station just across the border from New York. The welcome to New Jersey sign wasn't far from view.

"Shot gun!" Miroku yelled jumping into the car.

"I'll stay in the back I guess" I said as I got into the car.

"Me too" Miroku shot Inuyasha a look as he said this.

"We can park in a motel lot and stay in the car." Miroku said.

"Sounds like you've done this before" Inuyasha mumbled.

"I saw a sign for a motel a couple miles from here. Just follow the road Sango."

* * *

We found an empty room and parked in front. Sango and I changed in a public washroom meant for the pool while Miroku and Inuyasha kept watch for staff and guests since the area was closed for the night. We hopped the fence and broke the lock, let's hope it's not under surveillance.

"Your turn guys. We're gonna head back to the truck." I said pulling a black sweat shirt over my head and slipping my flip flops back on.

"Isn't that mine?" Inuyasha said pointing to the hoodie I was wearing.

"Your bag was open and _someone_ forgot to pack my sweat shirts." I breezed past them.

"Now where'd he put my sleeping bag…? I could have sworn I saw him pack it." I rummaged through the back seat with the help of Sango because she found the flash light in the glove compartment.

"You think he forgot it?" She asked from behind me.

"Yes."

"No I mean do you think he forgot it on purpose? You know he's had a crush on you since second year right?"

"You're kidding right?" I said getting up too quickly and banging my head on the roof. I didn't know that little piece of information and we've known each other since first year of highschool.

Inuyasha forgetting my sleeping bag meant I might have to share with him and that could get awkward because well, I kind of like him. Just a little.

"Who's kidding?" I could hear Miroku say from outside the car. We had opened all four doors to the pick up and threw everything that wasn't meant to be there in the trash. We were left with six bags, four pillows, three bags of cheesies, two bottles of water, three wallets because Miroku _forgot_ his, at least eight more bags of junk food and a cell phone that was way over its minutes.

"Nobody. Inuyasha where's my sleeping bag?" I asked getting out of the car.

"I don't know. You didn't tell me to pack it."

"It was on my bed stupid which meant you were supposed to pack it."

"I didn't know that."

"You did so know it! It meant I was waiting on you all day for nothing!I had to pay for your coffee and your food! is there a blanket or something somewhere in here?" I asked my voice growing in volume as I motioned sarcastically to the pick up.

"I dunno" He waved me off as he got into the car. I followed.

"It's your car stupid. You should know."

"Well if you're that mad you can share _my _sleeping bag." he yelled back facing me as he dug through his bag and shoved it at me.

"Fine I will!" I yelled back. He placed it along the seats horizontally and got in first. I took my pillow and got in after him. I could hear Miroku burst out laughing as he reclined his seat and closed the doors on his side.

"Shut up pervert!" I yelled. Sango let out a bit of a giggle and closed the doors on her side. Everything was quiet, Inuyasha and I lay back to back. This was going to be a long night and I knew it.

* * *

AN: OK so that was the second chapter. did you guys like it??

XOXO &HEARTS&

SPIRIT OF CHAOS


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OK my best friend loves this story so this chap is for you syd!! lol i was gonna say dead people EWW!!!. ha good times... good times...

**CHAPTER THREE: Sleeping With Idiots**

Inuyasha and I lay back to back. My happy bunny pajama bottoms were scrunched up at my knees and Inuyasha's legs were somehow entwined in mine. The window was still half open from when Sango hit the lock and of course a breeze blew in through the open space.

I shivered a little. Yes, I was cold in the middle of summer, but I wasn't only cold, I was slightly scared. We were sleeping in our bright red pick up truck right outside a motel, come on that just screams horror movie waiting to happen. I started to play with my hair but somehow grabbed Inuyasha's.

"Oops." I whispered hoping he wouldn't notice that I tugged his hair instead of mine. There was a grunt from behind me. I think he noticed.

"Wha' was tha' for?" He whisper called in a cracked groggy voice.

"It's been like ten minutes smart ass no one and I mean no one can get to sleep _that _fast." I whisper called back.

"Ya well I can try." He grumbled.

"I have an idea. How about you two shut up and get some sleep." Miroku joined in.

"You shut up!" Inuyasha said back.

"You started it!" Miroku retorted.

"What! Kagome started it!"

"Did not!"

"You did so! You pulled my hair!"

"What are you five?" I burst out laughing at Miroku's comment. Inuyasha gave me such a death glare I could feel it. I rolled to face him and he rolled to face me.

"What it was funny" I said nearly grinding my teeth together.

"And now you're taking the perverts side?"

"It's not nice to call people names." Miroku called back to us.

"No one cares Miroku"

"Well than you're calling Miroku no one. That's not very nice Inuyasha" I said acting like his mother and flicking him on the nose. He crossed his eyes and contorted his face. I laughed and noticed a little twitch from his upper lip, he was about to smile, but stopped himself. I could tell.

He never smiled anymore, at least not as often.

"And this comes from someone who is currently treating me like a dog" He rolled his eyes as he turned away.

"I'm aloud to be a hypocrite thank you"

"No you're not because you just admitted it."

"O.K. now I'm serious. Shut. Up. Or else I'm coming back there in nothing but my boxers." Miroku threatened. Inuyasha and I were silent.

"No one wants to see you in your boxers Miroku. Not even your mother" Sango rolled to face the shocked teen.

"Oh. Burn." Inuyasha laughed while I started to fall off the seat.

"Damn! Floor!" I screeched falling on my back and dragging Inuyasha on top of me.

"Dammit! I'm stuck!" I yelled squirming from underneath Inuyasha.

"Would you stop squirming!?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I actually want to get back on the seat thank you!"

"No uhh..." He looked around and I got his meaning and immediately went as stiff as a board.

"Uhh... Sorry..."

"It's uh... O.K." He stuttered, going so red I could feel the blush.

"What are you two doing down there!?" Miroku peaked over the seat and I don't think it looked very pretty with both of us in a sleeping bag, together, Inuyasha on top of me, and of course, me being as oblivious as I am squirming like mad trying to get back onto the seat.

"Ohh... Sango. We need a camera."

"No!" I yelled trying to sit up and knocking Inuyasha in the forehead with my own.

"Oww..." We both said in unison.

"That would be mean though" Sango defended.

"Do you remember? Your fifteenth birthday, when we went camping and Inuyasha and Kagome shared a tent and they had the flashlight so you went into their tent and got stuck on the way out? Guess who said we should take pictures?"

"That was you dipwod" Inuyasha said trying to look up.

"She woke you up this morning didn't she" Miroku deadpanned. I was about to say no he did, but for once Miroku was right.

"Damn." I muttered.

"Kagome your cameras in your bag right?" Sango reached beside me and took my bag.

"No! No you can't! Inuyasha! Help would you! Try and get back on the seat or something!" I yelled squirming more than before. Inuyasha went red and I stopped. So he really did like me...

* * *

I yawned and stretched. Sango had _finally_ helped Inuyasha get off me and onto the seat. He got out of the sleeping bag and said something about having to go for a walk. He left and I fell asleep.

Next thing I knew we were moving. I guess Inuyasha had come back from his "walk" because he was sound asleep behind me once again, only instead of being in the sleeping bag he was just on the seat with his arms wrapped around my waist.

I stretched a little and looked around.

"(Yawn) where are we?" I asked my eyes landing on Sango riding in the passenger seat eating pretzels.

"I don't know ask Miroku, he's driving" She said with a shrug.

"We're looking for a star bucks or Tim Horton's or something. Anything. I'm sick of cheesies and pretzels" He grumbled.

"What time is it?"

"Noon. You two love birds were passed out the whole time. The motel people noticed us in our car and nearly attacked me and Sango. At one point they thought you two were dead and were going to call the cops on two mass murderers."

"That's a great thought for the morning. Can I have some? I'm starving." I sat up and Sango handed me a handful of pretzels.

"That's just a great way to wake up. Kagome, do me a favor, watch where you put your ass and make sure it's not near my face." A very grumpy voice complained.

"You know you like it" Miroku dared to say. I slapped him in the back of the head and scooted over. Inuyasha sat up as well. I felt like an inch worm still in the sleeping bag, only I'm not an inch I'm five foot five. Everything was silent and I took the chance to look out the window. We were driving through an eclectic little town with shops on one side and the ocean on the other.

"It's so pretty" I muttered. "Where'd you put my camera?"

"No more batteries."

"Why?"

"We used them all taking pictures of you guys." Miroku answered nearly sticking his head out the window trying to look for somewhere to eat.

"Well you're nice. You owe me batteries"

"No money remember?"

"We all know you forgot your wallet on purpose Miroku!" Sango managed through a mouthful of pretzels.

"I did not! I gave a little money to Moushin before I left and forgot it on the front hall table. Look there's one of those 50's diners, we can eat there." He pulled up to a space and all got out. Miroku and Sango were in clean fresh clothes while Inuyasha and I tried to find our clothes in the back seat.

"O.K. who took my pants!" Inuyasha yelled getting on his hands and knees, Miroku backed away a little as Inuyasha got out of the car in nothing but his boxers.

"Nice puppy dogs." Sango laughed pointing out that he had red hearts and white huskies all over his underwear.

Inuyasha gave a sarcastic laugh and got out of the car. Miroku backed up further and hid behind Sango.

"Gimme my pants Miroku." I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car, still in my happy bunny pajamas from the night before.

"I thought you were changing?" Sango asked coming over to me and letting Inuyasha tackle Miroku to the ground. Some people passing by stared as Inuyasha wrestled Miroku in nothing but his underwear.

"Uncle! Aunt! Cousin! I give up! Just get him off me!" Miroku finally yelled when Inuyasha bit his arm.

"I said I wanted my pants and I meant it." He huffed turning away as Miroku hid behind the truck and dropped Inuyasha's jeans.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom." I whispered to Sango as we walked in. Miroku was still hopping around like a frog trying to get his jeans on while Inuyasha pulled a shirt over his head that I had bought him for Christmas one year that said hands off she's mine with an arrow to his left. Somehow I always ended up on his left.

"How can I help you today?" a waitress asked as we were seated at a sticky table with blue sparkly booth seats on either side. Sango and I sat in one booth while Miroku and Inuyasha sat across from us.

"Kagome. Do you uh... want to switch spots with me?" Miroku asked as I took a menu from the stack of four at the edge of the table.

"Why? You wanna grope Sango some more?" I said calmly searching through the many fried foods.

"No I uh... Kinda feel uncomfortable sitting to Inuyasha's left..." I looked up and noticed what he meant than burst out laughing.

"What are you? Five?" I stood and went off to the bathroom to change, leaving everyone laughing and Miroku still red in the face.

* * *

We finished eating quickly, paid and were back on the road by two. Sango and Miroku were exhausted and complained allot about not having enough sleep so Inuyasha and I switched spots with them. Soon they were crumpled in the backseat sound asleep.

"Wow. They really were tired. Sango isn't even complaining about Miroku being on top of her." I pointed out as Inuyasha turned down a dirt road.

"Where are we going?"

"There's an RV camp ground here. We can crash here and not have to worry about getting caught by Motel owners again."

"You really thought this out didn't you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. When we stopped at the diner there was a flyer see?" He held up a brightly colored map with a beaver in the corner clad in full Boy Scout gear.

"You forgot one minor detail. There's a fine to get in" I said pointing out the window to a large sign I don't think anyone could have missed.

"See. You have to pay fifty dollars to get in."

"Oh ya. Well Miroku didn't forget his wallet. When he took my pants he put it in the back pocket." Inuyasha pulled up to the toll booth and fished around in his back pocket.

"Man he's such an idiot" He muttered rolling down the window.

"Good afternoon campers! Welcome to beaver lodge campground!" A perky blond said from the window of the booth with a quick salute. Wow I'd hate to be her.

"Nice summer job" I said through a laugh. She glared at me and I could tell she was checking out Inuyasha. He had put the sunglasses and bandana back on and tied his hair in a low pony tail.

"Ya. Uh here." Inuyasha scrounged up a couple twenties from Miroku's wallet than looked at me.

"Hay don't look at me. I used up all the cash I had when we stopped at the gas station." I held my hands up to him.

"We take credit cards here!" The blond nearly yelled in joy. Oh boy. I handed over my card and paid the difference of ten dollars. She let us drive through and I had an odd feeling I would be seeing her again.

* * *

AN: So. that's chapter three. anyways you guys know the drill. R&R please.

SOC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: now the place the beaver lodge camp ground? ya i dont think it really exists so well dont drive all the way down to New Jersey to stay there. im basing it on this really cool camp ground my rents dragged me to when I was little. it was pretty awesome. By the way. Gentler is a word.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR:** **Charades**

"Inuyasha. We're lost. I'm going to say this one more time. Ask. For. Directions." I leaned on my elbow and looked out the window. The blond worker drone in the toll booth told us to follow the main road and take a left, that was where the tents were to be set up. We were lot 1BA. Don't ask me how many lots there are, I was too busy mentally making fun of her uniform to pay any attention.

She did prove useful though, she gave both Inuyasha and I a map of the entire camp ground.

"See! Look. I think we're somewhere around here. We're supposed to be over here!" I shoved the color coded piece of paper in his face and he swatted it away.

"Ya well, unlike you I have something called instincts that can guide me" He tapped his nose and I sighed.

"You're gonna get us even more lost than we already are you retard."

"Retard is now politically incorrect. It's mentally delayed." He pointed out sticking his head out the window.

"Well guess what. You're extremely mentally delayed than."

"You missy are not very nice."

"I don't care. Look there's a couple up ahead that look like they know their way around. Ask for directions." I pointed ahead of us to a couple hiking through the bush and coming out at the road. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and slowed the car down to their pace. I stuck my head out the window.

"Excuse me. Hi. Um. My friend here got us lost. We're looking for the campground where you set up the tents and RV's?" They both stopped and Inuyasha slammed on the brakes causing me to hit my head.

"Nice job dick cheese." I nearly yelled rubbing my head. The middle aged couple stared at me as if I just grew a second head. I covered my mouth with both hands.

"Oh well than deary, ya need ta' turn that there truck 'round and head that 'aways." The woman pointed in the opposite direction that we were going in.

"Arigato. Sorry for interrupting your hike" I gave as much of a bow as I could while leaning half way out of a truck window.

"No problem deary. If ya need anymore help just try and find us. We'd be more than happy t' help. Wouldn't we Mort?" She looked to her male companion who stared at me blankly.

"Isn't that right Mort?" She asked again elbowing him in the ribs. He gave a quick nod.

"Oh where are my manners. This here is Mort my husband and I'm Beatrice." She stuck out her hand and shook mine gingerly.

"I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha." I gestured over to the hanyou driving who gave a quick salute.

"Oh. Wow. Kagome and Inuyasha ya say. Very nice names. Do you live in the US?" How was I just expecting a question like that?

"Yes."

"Oh. Well than. If you need anything just find us or go up to the front desk. Have yourselves a nice trip! Ba bye now!" I rolled up my window and Inuyasha turned the truck around.

"They were rather creepy." I said as soon as we were heading in the right direction.

"That Mort guy was really creepy. He kept on looking at you with a funny look in his eye." We sped down the road at a quick pace and soon found the right turn off.

"Look. There's the sign for the camp ground. Now all we have to do is find 1BA." The forest that surrounded us soon turned into a flat clear cut area filled with tents and small smoldering fires with entire families gathered around them. Little picket signs were posted at the edge of the grassline, where the dirt met the lush green grass.

The road continued down until the asphalt disappeared into sand and a beach where mothers and fathers and little children played and splashed in the water. Inuyasha continued down the road until we were right next to the beach.

"Here we are. 1BA" He backed the truck into the square of land and turned the ignition off.

"Do you wanna go for a swim while Sango and Miroku sleep?" Inuyasha asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. I haven't been swimming in forever and nodded quickly.

"Last one there's a rotten egg" I shouted girlishly and raced out of the car.

"What about bathing suits!" I could hear Inuyasha yell. I looked down at my blue board shorts, black Jimmy Eat World T-shirt and flip flopped feet and continued to run.

"Screw bathing suits!" I ran until I was up to my waist in the cold crisp water. Some of the mothers looked at me like I was crazy, I just stared back at them and was actually tempted to flip them off. But didn't. There were children around. I turned to see where Inuyasha had gotten to and was met by him tackling me into the waves.

His jeans were weighing him down as he tried to chase after me into deeper water.

"No fair! You're in shorts!" He yelled trying to catch up with me.

"Come on! It's my turn to cheat a little." I laughed and fell back into the water.

"Oh ya." He dove and grabbed my foot pulling me over to him. I could see some of the mothers sigh at our childish behavior and some of the fathers laugh as Inuyasha pulled me under. I gasped and broke free, jumping on his back.

"Hay! Cheater!" He yelled giving me a piggy back anyways. It was just like old times. Before all the tragedies and deaths. Like before high school.

Back in Japan when we were kids, Inuyasha and I were inseparable. He wouldn't go anywhere without me and I wouldn't go anywhere without him. From first grade to sixth we were together forever, through thick and thin. A couple of earthquakes and a hurricane too.

In junior high I went to a school on the edge of town while Inuyasha went to one closer to the core of the city. We tried to spend every minute we could together when we had free time. He started to play guitar and I got into some sports like archery and volleyball.

Than everything changed. His mom, nearly his only family left after his dad was killed in a car accident, got sick. There were good days and bad days, most of them were bad. On the rare good days I'd go over and bring some Ramen or home made oden soup from home EC. Than one day when I took the bus to Inuyasha's house, he was gone. Like that, my best friend was gone. My only friend actually.

There was nothing but a note on the door that read

_Called ambulance. Don't know what's wrong. I'll phone you from there._

I knew it was meant for me. I had seen him walking to school while I was riding the bus. He looked really worried and I was terrified the entire day. When he finally phoned my cell he sounded depressed. This was the one and only time Inuyasha was scared. Usually I'm the one who's scared, Inuyasha was always telling me to suck it up.

His mom was gone. She had passed away in the ambulance, with him by her side. He was phoning to ask if he could crash at my house until he could save up enough money to fly to the US to live with his half brother. I knew it killed him to move away from everything he knew and loved.

He lived with us for three months, on a cot in my room. Inuyasha went to school during the day and worked until midnight at night. I'd stay up until he came home quietly making sure he never noticed, but he always did. My mom drove him to the airport herself, with me in the backseat. I walked him in and hugged him goodbye.

Inuyasha was twelve when he moved to the US. He'd send letters every once and a while. To update me on his life and to tell me he was now living with a foster family because of course, his half brother gave him up to move back to Japan.

A couple of months after he moved we moved as well. My mom wanted better for us she said, so we packed up and headed across the ocean.

On my first day of high school I was so scared. I was on a whole different continent, not just a new school. I was searching for my locker while struggling with my books when out of nowhere someone came up and hugged me from behind. I turned slowly and let out a yell. It was Inuyasha. I was so happy. Soon he introduced me to Miroku and I met up with Sango.

We've known each other ever since.

Inuyasha ran out of the white surf and onto the beach dropping me so I landed on my backside.

"You could have been gentler" I complained looking up at him and dusting off my shorts quickly.

"Gentler? Is that even a word?" He tapped his foot and pretended to think.

"As a matter of fact it is a word Mr. Dictionary!" I folded my arms over my chest and turned away a little.

"I think you made that up…" The beach was nearly clear of all people, except for us and a couple of odd couples holding hands and walking along the beach. We were the ones near the red pick up truck trying to knock said couples out by throwing pebbles at them.

"I think you hit the girl" I whispered as we both ducked behind the white picket fence sectioning off the beach from the camp sites.

"I think you actually angered the one with the tattoos" Inuyasha whispered back and I surpresed a laugh.

"You pervert! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I think Sango's up." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as an extremely familiar sound filled the air.

"But Sango!"

"Ya Sango's up" We both said in unison.

"I'm hungry. Let's find a pay phone and order a pizza." I stood and stretched. I was still damp and my hair was starting to curl slightly from air drying.

"Can you do that?"

"I dunno. Let's try anyways." I retorted with a shrug.

"Hay Sango! Miroku! We're going to order a pizza. Don't kill each other while we're gone!" with that we were off, on an adventure, no a quest. A very important quest, a matter of going hungry and staying alive. A quest to find a pay phone. So what if I'm being a little over dramatic.

* * *

"Oh! Look Mort! There's that nice couple who asked us fer directions earlier today!" We were on our way back to the truck when Mort and Beatrice, the couple we asked for directions, started to shout for us to wait up. For a couple of middle aged people they could run pretty fast.

"Oh! Hi" I said trying to be nice. Inuyasha shot me a look and I glared back at him.

"Well hello there you two! Have you had a nice time so far? I see you've gone swimming" She gestured to our still drying clothes and my sand filled hair. Inuyasha didn't look much better with his bandana falling off and his sunglasses nowhere to be found.

"Oh ya." I gave a quick laugh as Inuyasha stayed silent. Beatrice motioned for us to walk with them. It felt like one of those awkward moments when you're on a date but your parents just "happen" to be there and "insist" on walking with you. Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Where's your lot?" She asked. Beatrice was really starting to tick me off. If you've ever watched an episode of friends when Chandler's ex girlfriend Janice comes on you'd understand how annoying her voice can get.

"Oh... We're uh... Lot 1BA." I started to get uncomfortable. I could feel Mort's eyes on me.

"We're lot 1BB. Right beside you!" She let out a laugh and I could tell Inuyasha was being polite and using all his will power to not cover his ears. _Oh moy gawd... It's Janice..._

"What a coincidence..." I looked over to Inuyasha for some support and he gave me a pleading look back. _Well he's not going to be any help..._

"Why don't you come and have some supper with us?"

"Oh we uh... Already have plans..."

"Going out to a romantic restaurant?" She nudged my arm and gave Inuyasha a wink. I could feel my cheeks grow hot as I rubbed the spot she elbowed.

"No... We ordered pizza..." I looked at my chipped toenail polish as Inuyasha answered her question.

"Well than why don't you bring it over? We have a picnic table on our lot."

"We couldn't possibly..."

"Pish posh! Come on. We can play charades afterwards! Mort and I were class champions back in college"

"We uh. Came up with some friends actually and I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"The more the merrier!" The truck was mere feet away when I heard Sango yell.

"If that hand comes near me one more time you're not going to see it again!" I covered my face with my hand.

"I-I really don't think you'd like our friends" I muttered shaking my head.

"Come on over now if you'd like." Beatrice motioned towards their RV. _Wow. I can't believe I missed that on the way in..._

"O-O.K." I muttered.

"Why don't you go get your friends than come on over" She gave a smile showing off white venires. We went back to the truck.

"How do we ditch them?" I whispered.

"I dunno. I _really _don't want to play charades. I mean come on. They're like my rents age." He whispered back. He never called his foster parents "parents". His philosophy was they were "rents" with "pa" at the beginning.

"Since we're bringing Sango and Miroku over maybe they'll be really obnoxious and get us kicked off they're lot?"

"Let's hope so."

"Hay Sango, Miroku. We're going over to the RV next to us. You comin'?" Inuyasha yelled through the open window.

"One condition. How come we're not out of New Jersey yet?" Miroku stepped out of the car.

"Cause I'm tired and I thought it'd be fun" Inuyasha answered. Sango nearly fell out of the truck.

"Pizza's gonna be here soon and we get to play _charades_ afterwards" I said motioning over to Beatrice and Mort.

"Oh joy" Sango answered sarcastically.

* * *

"And that's how Mort and I met! Isn't that funny?" Beatrice was sitting across from the four of us with Mort to her right. Everyone was helping themselves to the pizza as Mort and Beatrice nibbled on their own food.

"Yes... very funny" Sango answered in a monotone voice. We were dying of boredom and I think they caught on after awhile.

"Why don't we start the charades game now huh? Doesn't that sound like fun?" She stood and clapped her hands together.

"Sounds like _oodles_ of fun..." Inuyasha muttered leaning on his elbow.

"Pair off you four. Mort and I'll be together. Kagome why don't you and Inuyasha be together. You seem really smitten with each other." I could feel Inuyasha tense beside me as I flushed.

"O-O.K..." I answered.

"We'll go first." Beatrice stood and thought for a moment.

"Oh. I have a good one." She stood in front of all of us, placed her hands on her hips like a bird and started to hop around flapping her makeshift wings.

"I think you're a... bird?" Miroku tried. Beatrice shook her head.

"Are you a bee?" I tried.

"Mosquito" Mort said from the other side of the table.

"Yay! We get a point! I never did catch your name?" She gestured over to Sango. We had introduced them when we brought the pizza over half an hour ago. I can't believe she forgot already.

"I'm Sango. This is Miroku..."

"Why don't you two go next?" Sango shot me a look. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be here anymore than she did, so I gave a little bit of a nod.

She got on all fours and started to crawl around like some sort of wild animal.

"You're a cat." Miroku answered immediately.

"Oh! You two are good! You get a point! Kagome? Why don't you go next than all the men can go after?" Before I knew it I was standing in front of a picnic table full of people. Well not exactly full, more like crowded on one end. I was directly in front of Inuyasha, who sat with one leg on either side of the bench staring right at me, waiting for me to do something.

I put my hands on my head and stuck out my index fingers, than put my head down and started to paw the ground with my foot.

"She's a moose" Miroku said boredly.

"No way she's a deer." Sango tilted her head a little. I could tell Beatrice was deep in thought, trying to decipher what on Earth I could be pretending to be.

"Oh this is bull-"

"You got it! I'm a bull!" I yelled cutting Inuyasha off.

"Thanks for all your hospitality. But I think we should get back. We have to leave tomorrow..." I tugged on Inuyasha's arm.

"Oh ya. We have to be in Delaware by tomorrow night..." Miroku stood as well.

"Oh well if ya change yer mind don't hesitate to come back over. Don't worry a thing." Beatrice watched as we skirted away like frightened dogs. Thank god our lot was a little ways from there's so you couldn't see it very well.

* * *

"Well... That was... for lack of better word... Interesting" I pointed out leaning into the large bathroom mirror more. Sango stood beside me removing her makeup as I washed my face.

"Those two are kinda creepy don't you think?" She asked sparing me a quick glance. We were in the public washroom/shower area of the camp ground. It was kind of like the locker room at the YMCA, with white tiles across the floors ceilings and walls, pink stalls lining one wall, showers lining the other and a large counter top with sinks.

"That Mort guy freaked me out"

"Me too, he kept looking at me funny."

"Inuyasha said he kept looking at me when we asked for directions." I shuddered at the though and packed up my makeup case. Sango finished up as well and we walked back to the truck, clothes tucked under our arms along with enormous over night toiletry bags. Sango wore the silk pajamas I bought her and I wore the same happy bunny ones with "I'm worse than you" written all over them.

"You guys take forever. Did you know that?" Miroku pointed out leaning on the truck.

"Well so-rry" I threw my stuff into the back and started to get in.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Inuyasha asked leaning on the side of the truck.

"We can tell ghost stories!" Sango exclaimed sitting on the damp grass and crossing her legs. The sun had gone down and the only light came from select areas with lit fires and some streetlights lining the road.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting next to Sango. Inuyasha sat next to me and Miroku sat next to Sango.

"Ten. Why?" Inuyasha asked taking a quick look at his watch.

"Do you think we could go for a swim?"

"Ya. Me and Sango never got to go swimming because _some people _forgot to wake us." Miroku emphasized "some people" and shot us both a death glare.

"Well you two looked so comfortable on top of each other I just couldn't stand to wake you" Inuyasha said smoothly.

"Are you still mad at me because I took your pants!?"

"Yes."

"I said I'm sorry! You know didn't you hear me yell 'I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shall never borrow your clothes without asking again'?"

"Since when did you say that?" I corked and eyebrow and looked over.

"Since just now." He crossed his arms and Sango shook her head.

"Come on let's go!" She stood and grabbed her bathing suit.

"Wait up!" I grabbed mine and we sprinted off to change. I think we broke a couple track records. We arrived back and ran to the beach. Miroku and Inuyasha were already waiting for us.

"Oh come on! You two are still faster than us!" I whined running into the familiar coolness of the ocean.

"We're guys, I mean come on, we don't have to worry about our hair" Inuyasha pretended to flip his long silver locks and I laughed.

"Piggy back war!" Sango jumped on Miroku's back immediately and charged for Inuyasha and me. Slowly we started to migrate over to deeper waters. The surf went from barely licking my ankles to coming way past my knee and almost to Inuyasha's shoulder.

Miroku attempted to grab my foot but Inuyasha swatted his hand away as I tried to attack Sango. She laughed as I whacked Inuyasha in the jaw with my foot, he on the other hand didn't think it was very funny and gave Miroku a shove in the ribs.

He tried to regain his balance but Inuyasha rammed into Miroku again and he went toppling into the waves. I laughed as Sango kept her head above water.

"Where'd Miroku go?" I asked from my perch on Inuyasha's shoulders. Something grabbed my foot and I let out a yelp, only to be pulled under. I surfaced and found Miroku laughing so hard he was nearly drowning.

"Oh come on!" I yelled dragging him under. Inuyasha finally yanked me off Miroku as I pulled him under one too many times.

"Do you guys wanna go to town?" He asked while holding me back from trying to strangle Miroku with my bare hands. I stopped.

"Town?"

"Ya. There's like this town thing on the camp grounds, right by the main entrance."

"And you know this how?"

"You guys took so damn long I thought what the hell why not look for something to do…"

"So you did look at the maps! I knew it!"

"Shut up would you?"

"Ha! My lectures have worked! I told you maps were great for finding your way around and not you "instincts" "

"How dare you dis my instincts! Come on! Last year camping we were fine..." He grumbled as we walked out of the water.

"Ya. Because _me _and _Sango_ found the compass you lost!" I shouted back. Sango and Miroku let us rant at each other the entire time as we changed on either side of the truck and even a little ways in the car.

"Do you know what!? I give up! You win! O.K.? You win" I threw my hands in the air and they landed on the dashboard.

"Finally! My god! I think this was the longest fight you've ever had!" Sango yelled from her position in the back of the car.

"No no. They've fought for longer. Remember when Inuyasha had to move in with Kagome for a week because his foster parents drove him crazy during exams because he wasn't studying? They didn't speak to each other for three days after that. See! A total of ten days! Oh burn"

"What _were_ you two fighting over that time?" Sango turned to me and I shrugged.

"I think he left his underwear on my bed room floor or something."

"We're here. Come on get out of the car already!" Inuyasha yelled opening the door.

"Where's _here_ anyways?" I craned my neck to see the stout building in front of me with a huge red neon sign reading the beaver lodge tavern.

"I don't know exactly." Inuyasha answered confidently. He sauntered in and the rest of us followed. The place smelled like rancid beer and spilled vodka. There was a long bar across the wall to my left with booths and other tables filling the rest of the space. In the back was where pool tables and dart boards, along with dusty old televisions running the rodeo channel.

We sat at the bar and I could tell Inuyasha wanted to use the fake ID he had swiped off his brother before he left to go back to Tokyo. There was barely any resemblance between the two, only the same piercing yet soft amber eyes and striking white hair, other than that they were like opposite sides of the world.

I was roused from my gawking when a familiar voice filled my ears. I looked up to see none other than the worker bee in the bad boy scout uniform, only now she was wearing a cow boy hat with one of those red checkered shirts and a leather jacket tied around her waist to cover up the short shorts she was wearing. She tipped her cow boy hat and gave Inuyasha a wink.

I told you we'd run into her again...

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter was so damn long. anyways i hope people like this story. I do. anyways you know the drill R&R tell me if it sucks and tell me what i have to work on

XOXO 

SOC (PS thanks to Psy t r a n c e for the wicked awesome nickname. ha SOC.)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: some really funny stuff happens in this chapter... ya im really kinda running out of funny stuff to say up here... only this chapter is dedicated to my wicked awesome reviewers and my best friends!! MY A/C is fixed!!!!!!!!!! FOR THE LONGEST TIME IVE BEEN DYING OF THE HEAT! BUT NOW ITS FIXED! YAY! wow it took soooooooo long for my freaking air conditioning to get fixed but FINALLY IM NOT DYING OF HEAT!!! ok so yes i am over reacting but i mean come on it is soooo hot in my room and thats where my computer is too!!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: Worker Bee and Hangover Headaches**

Madame Worker bee kept flirting and looking over to Inuyasha as she waited on the other tables. There were about five other people in the bar other than us.

Two were a couple sitting by the window in a booth sipping a milkshake from the same glass, one was in the corner shouting at the TV. Because some bull knocked a kid off and started to trample him and the last person was at the other end of the bar sipping a beer and watching worker bee with his eyes.

"What can I get yall?" Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she flipped her hair and leaned on the counter top. The red checkered shirt she was wearing went way too low and I got a look at her lacy Victoria Secret bra. I looked away and muttered under my breath.

"Hay didn't you two check in this morning? Ya I remember you two! Only you had a bandana on!" She said standing up straight and popping her hip. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"You guys can order anything you want. It's on the house" She gave another wink and I looked over to see Miroku salivating with Sango giving him daggers and readying her hand to give him a good slap.

"We'll have a round of beers." Inuyasha replied for all of us. The man at the other end of the bar walked over to a nearly blinding neon juke box in the corner and took his time flipping through the many different albums and artists. He finally chose one and sat back down. The room had suddenly quieted than the music started up.

A sad old country song played as worker bee dropped off our drinks. Inuyasha went to grab his "ID" but "Bee" just waved it off.

"No prob. You guys look about twenty one." She went away again and I sipped the foam away from the top, taking the cool glass mug and sliding it closer to me.

"What's her name? Did she tell us?" Inuyasha said getting really close and whispering it in my ear.

"Why? You got the hots for worker bee?" I spat, a little harsher than I wanted to.

"I wanted to thank her? I didn't want to go and call her worker bee. Jesus Kagome. What got into you?" He stopped and looked me in the eye. I went red and turned away quickly.

"N-Nothing... I just thought you uh... liked her is all..." I took a big gulp of the beer in front of me so I could avoid answering questions for a couple of moments.

"She's _definitely_ not my type. _Trust me_ Kags." Inuyasha whispered laughing a little. I nearly choked on the liquid in my mouth with relief.

"How are the drinks guys?" Worker bee asked sauntering over to us.

"Good. Hay I never caught your name?" I said with a sudden perkiness to my voice even _I _didn't know I could muster. Maybe it was the alcohol. Nah.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself! Please don't tell my boss. My names Kristen." She leaned across the bar and shook all of our hands. Sango elbowed Miroku as his eyes started to drift.

"I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku" I gave a quick nod to each of my friends. Inuyasha bowed his head a little as Miroku and Sango gave a wave.

"Are you guys from New Jersey?" She pulled up a stool and sat, leaning on her elbow.

"Nah. We're from upstate New York" Inuyasha answered.

"Have you lived in New York all your lives?"

"I have. I grew up in the core of the city than moved upstate for junior high on ward." Sango answered politely.

"Me too" Miroku managed between holding back his drool and sips of beer.

"I went to elementary school in Japan with Inuyasha than he and I moved in high school." I said this as if it was old news but she was gawking at the two of us.

"That is so cool! Can you speak Japanese too?" Duh. I went to school in _Japan_. Do you _think_ I can speak Japanese? I held back all my mean and nasty thoughts by taking another swig of beer and nodding.

"That is so wicked. I wish _I _knew how to speak Japanese" Kristen snuck a hopeful look over to Inuyasha who looked like he was near death.

"I can't take the country music." He whispered through a mouthful of beer as not to offend our "hostess".

"Me neither" I answered pretending to sneeze. While we were having silent conversations Sango was attempting to teach Kristen some of the Japanese she had picked up from Inuyasha and me.

"Kagome. Idiot is Baka right?" Sango looked over at me and I nodded.

"That is so cool. Do you guys want another beer?" She stood and waved her hand by some of the many alcoholic beverages. Hmm... What to choose... Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all chose to have another beer, but I wanted something different...

"Hmm... I'll have... a shot of Tequila please." Inuyasha looked over to me. I could read that look. He had given it to me only once before, maybe twice, when we went to a high school party in freshman year and of course I had to be the stupid one and drink a little too much. I asked the person throwing said party if she had any vodka. Worst question I've asked in my entire life.

This was the exact look. He knew I couldn't hold alcohol. He knew I'd get drunk, yet he shook his head and looked away.

About half an hour later, when everyone else had left and it was only us and worker bee, I had had at least two more beers and a couple more shots of Tequila, I was sick of the country music playing in a loop, I was pissed at not being able to see straight and I had to move around a little. So, of course, I stood and attempted to walk over to the Juke box.

"Come on... Isn't there any underoath in here?" I managed to slur. Kristen was too busy talking to Inuyasha to notice I was talking to her. Inuyasha on the other hand was way too worried about me hurting myself than actually paying attention to what she was saying.

"Oh look! Ha! Let's dance come on!" I clicked a random button and turned it up, immediately running into the middle of the room and dancing like crazy to "These boots are made for walking".

"Come on. I think your friend wants to dance." Kristen nearly leapt over the bar, maybe she did, maybe it was just the alcohol, I couldn't tell you if my life depended on it. Sango and Miroku joined us as well, Miroku for the first time ever, managed to dance with Sango without slipping his hands lower than her back.

I gave her a little bit of a wink. I knew she liked him. I knew she had liked him ever since I introduced her to him after Inuyasha introduced me too him. We all seemed to meet up and click at the same moment. The same tick in time we all caught onto.

"Hay Inuyasha? Do you wanna come hang out with me tomorrow? I know this _really_ great spot on the beach. You can see_ everything _from there." Kristen said looking up at Inuyasha. He was standing still while I danced with Sango and Miroku. I managed to catch a glimpse of him and he was staring right at me.

Not to my left or to my right or above me but staring directly to me. I caught his eyes momentarily and stumbled over.

"Wha'? somethin' wrong?" I asked grasping a chair for some added support as well as a failed attempt to get the room to stop spinning.

"No. We should really get you into the truck though." He tried to lead me away but I squirmed and he stopped.

"Oh come on. It's not like when we were kids Inuyasha. I won't get in trouble, I'm not _five _you know." I tapped him on the nose lightly and giggled. My head kept spinning as I fell onto a table. Literally, somehow I ended up sitting on it.

"Wow. She really can't hold alcohol. Anyways. So do you want to come with me or not?" Kristen leaned on a chair beside him as he continued to watch me fall across the room to the Juke box.

"We're leaving early tomorrow morning. We need to be in Delaware soon" He whispered brushing past her again. I leaned onto the brightly colored machine and looked for music that wasn't country. Sango and Miroku had stopped dancing and were red in the face from it being so hot out.

"We really need to get her in the truck." Inuyasha said with a sudden seriousness in his voice. Miroku nudged his ribs.

"We can walk back if you'd like, you know, give you two some alone time while she's like this..." His voice became suggestive and I strained to hear what they were saying.

"Miroku!" Sango whacked him in the back of the head with her fist.

"Sango's right. I can't do that to her. She's my best friend. But I'm serious. She needs to sleep and we need to get some water in her or we'll all suffer in the morning. Not only her." I knew he was referring to the time I got drunk and had the worst hangover possible on exam day. I wanted to stay home and my mom was about to let me until, of course, Inuyasha phoned and asked when our first exam was. She said she would love for me to stay home, but school was more important.

"Good point." Inuyasha nodded and started to head my way.

"Have you come to dance?" I asked rather stupidly now that I look back on it. He shook his head. As I snaked my arms around his neck anyways. He blushed. and I started to fall into him.

"Kags, come on. We gotta go. I need you to drink some water O.K.?" He took my hand and led me over to the bar.

"Can we have a couple bottles of water?" He asked. Kristen nodded. She had a look of loss and jealousy etched in her face. At the moment I couldn't tell why, but I knew it had something to do with Inuyasha and me.

"Come on. You can ditch these guys and come hang with me tomorrow?" She whispered leaning over the bar. I could feel Inuyasha stiffen beside me and slip a couple twenties onto the bar top.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Kagome is the best thing that's happened to me and I don't wanna give her up. Got that?" Wow. I probably won't remember this in the morning but I will do my best to remember that he likes me. Inuyasha likes me. Inuyasha likes me. Inuyasha... likes me... as more... than a friend...

"Thanks for everything Kristen!" Sango yelled holding the door open as Inuyasha helped me through the door.

"Sorry about our friend! Call me!" Miroku yelled as Sango pushed him out the door. Inuyasha helped me into the back seat and I slouched down and covered my head with my hands. Suddenly everything became extremely vivid. Everything was so _real_. The dream like state I had been in before vanished quickly as Inuyasha held a water bottle out for me. I took it and nearly downed half of it at once.

The rest of the car ride was a blur. I don't remember which road we turned down or how long it took, all I know is I remember falling asleep in the back seat and someone waking me up.

"My head... What time is it?" I asked my head lolling from side to side as I sat up and everything started to focus.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Inuyasha asked with a tinge of worry in his voice. I nodded and noticed I was moving again.

"What's happening?" I strained as his grip around my waist and legs tightened.

"We're going to bed. You need sleep. You're gonna feel this in the morning." I knew he was referring to me being a little more than tipsy but I shook it off. He sat me down in the back of the truck, more or less the trunk. Sango was wrapped up in her sleeping bag on one side while Miroku was on the other. I slid in and ended up between Sango and Inuyasha.

"Night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." He whispered as I literally passed out. I could still feel his arms around me as everything went black. I could feel Inuyasha move around beside me and pull me close as the air became cool.

* * *

My head throbbed, my limbs were numb, and I could feel myself on top of something, no. Someone. I opened my eyes with extreme caution. I knew I'd be blinded by the light of the sun if I opened them too quickly. Slowly, the picture started to form. First a mouth, than a nose, soon a set of eyes and finally I could see.

Inuyasha, I was sound asleep on Inuyasha's chest. Well _now_ I wasn't asleep, but before I was. I tried to roll off of him casually, as if I were still asleep, but I was stuck, someone was holding me against him. I craned my neck to see who was holding me only to figure out it was only him and I. The gears in my head were sticky and turned slowly. Than. Click.

He had his arms wrapped around my waist. He grunted and rolled onto his side, dragging me down along with him. I blushed like crazy as he nuzzled into me more, pulling me close and placing his chin on the top of my head. I let out a long overdue breath. I felt so comfortable, well as comfortable as you can be with someone pressed against you.

O.K. so I didn't exactly _mind_ having Inuyasha become so open with his feelings, when we were younger and living in Japan, none of us cared about having a friend that was a guy or a girl. As soon as I moved to New York I started to get attracted to Inuyasha. I mean come on, top of his class in P.E. _and _physics. Total package. But something in the back of my mind is always saying, you're going to wake up from this dream and find out you're a six year old kid, sitting alone in calligraphy class.

"Shh... they're asleep." I could hear Miroku whisper, I closed my eyes and sighed, pretending to sleep as well.

"We should take a picture. Go get Kagome's camera." Sango whispered back. So it does have batteries... The truck moved as weight left from the back. Well at least I know the suspension is good.

"Where'd you hide it?" Miroku called from the cab of the car.

"In the glove compartment, hurry up" _Oh, come on. Be nice guys, don't take a picture._ I kept thinking, but I knew, no matter how hard I pleaded with my mind, they'd take a picture. I tried to move my head again, but stopped. I was aching all over and my head throbbed every time I moved. Or even blinked.

I ignored the pain and squirmed a little, loosening Inuyasha's grip and finally sat up, only to meet the flash of my own camera.

"Dammit guys. Not this early in the morning..." I moaned rubbing my poor sensitive eyes.

"Sorry Kagome... I forgot about last night." Sango whispered.

"Me too... How'd I get back here anyways?" I stretched slowly and hit someone in the head.

"Oww..." I turned too quickly and slammed my head into Inuyasha's, on top of already hitting him in the face with my hand.

"Ouch. This is the thanks I get? Come on, I got all of us out of that place" He rubbed his nose and I held my forehead.

"Oh ya? It was _your_ idea to go in the first place!" Sango yelled back.

"Well you could have said no"

"Guys! Guys! Indoor voice please!" I yelled back holding my ears and closing my eyes.

"Sorry!" Sango covered her mouth and Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Well you could have at least said thank you..." He mumbled getting out.

"Fine. Thank you. Are you happy? Thank you for _letting_ me get drunk. You could have said no! You could have told Kristen that I didn't hold alcohol very well? Hmm?" I shot back, cringing at my own level of voice.

"Well, like you told me Kags, you're not five anymore. You can take care of yourself." He threw his hands in the air and I just stared at him. He turned and went into the car, slamming the door and turning on the radio. I cringed and fell back onto the sleeping bag stretched on the bed of the truck.

"He can be so immature." I whispered, staring into the sun and blinding myself more than necessary.

"Aren't all guys?" Sango answered sitting on the edge.

"Yes. All guys are immature. So why do we fall for them?"

"I do not know. We should find out some day though."

"I don't even think Einstein knew that one."

"Well than we have allot of work ahead of us. Take an Advil than help me roll up the sleeping bags would you? We have to get on the road soon." I nodded and got off the truck. I had a feeling I was supposed to remember something, but I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. I wonder what it was...

* * *

Well, I took the Advil, even though I can't swallow pills and probably half the campground knows now cause I was nearly choking trying to get it down my throat, and by the time I _did_ finally swallow it, my headache was gone, the numbness in my limbs was gone and well as long as I wore sunglasses I could look around without becoming blind every five minutes.

After that terrible ordeal was over, Sango and I finished packing up the truck and were about ready to hit the road again.

"Oh look Mort! Are you leaving so soon?" _Beatrice..._

"Oh... yes. We need to get some breakfast and get to a motel by nightfall..." I managed to say turning around.

"You can come and have some breakfast with us! Come on now, you kids look hungry." I'm in university as of September. Am I_ still _classified as a child?

"No. No. That's quite alright. Wouldn't want to be a burden" Sango said light heartedly.

"Oh don't worry dear. You wouldn't be a burden!" She gave a Janice laugh and I had to stop myself from wincing. Oh... please stop laughing... I may need another Advil...

"Come on Kagome! Get your ass in gear would you!" Inuyasha yelled from the window honking the horn. Beatrice looked appalled. Aw... Damn...

"Now look here young man! You should not be talking to your girlfriend like that! You should be glad to have such a pretty girl to stay with a man like you!" Beatrice yelled getting right up close and personal. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn...

"He's not my boyfriend!" I finally yelled. "He's like my best friend! I mean come on! We don't act like a couple... do we?" I looked to Sango and Miroku for support. I didn't dare look to Beatrice, but I could feel Mort looking at me.

"Oh... well than... I honestly thought you two were together..."

"N-no. We er... we aren't. We... uh... we really should get going now." I stuttered. O.K. so I was a little loud with my outburst. I hopped into the front seat and Sango leapt into the back. With that we were off, down the road and half way out until. Duh duh duh... Kristen stopped us at the toll booth. Of course. She was back in her Boy Scout uniform with one of those happy-go-lucky grins plastered on her face.

"Come on. As if a hangover isn't enough..."

* * *

AN: the next chapter is going to be really funny and I know it cause they finally get to a motel. ha... i think you guys are going to laugh... but maybe it's just me.

XOXO

SOC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: so... here's chapter six for hitting the USA. SCHOOLS ALMOST OVER FOR ME!!!! man i am soo excited. NO MORE ALGEBRA!

**CHAPTER SIX: Are we There Yet?**

* * *

"Howdy. How's your friend there?" Kristen leaned out of the window and I could have puked. Come on. She needs some new shirts. Her Bad Boy Scout uniform, the same as her checkered cowboy shirt from the night before, didn't cover much and yet again, we all got a good look at her lacy Victoria secret Bra.

"Oh. Come on." I muttered leaning on the window. I could see Inuyasha didn't want to put up with this girl either.

"We uh... Came to check out..." He muttered. She nodded.

"That's fine. I just wanted to ask you guys something." We all looked at her, waiting for her to ask her question. She just stared back, waiting for our approval.

"O.K. You can ask your question" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"How'd you like your stay?" Was she serious? Why would she stop us just to ask a question like that? I mean... I thought she was going to ask Inuyasha for his email. Not if we liked staying at this crappy campground. We're under aged and she let me get drunk! What kind of place are they running here?

"It was O.K. Can we leave now?" I said with a very annoyed tone. Inuyasha didn't wait for her answer. He drove straight through the open gate and out onto the road, not daring to look back.

* * *

"Are we in Delaware yet? Are we in Delaware yet? Are we in Delaware yet? Are we-?"

"Kagome! Shut up! You're supposed to be the one with the hangover!" Inuyasha finally exploded as I sipped my vanilla ice cappuccino. They should know by now. No caffeine, no alcohol, no sugar, and nothing with artificial color for me or else I can't sit still. I caught a glimpse of Sango and Miroku in the back seat, munching on doughnuts, each with a half a bagel in their hands.

I burst out laughing and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how annoying you can get?" He deadpanned, not daring to tear his eyes away from the road.

"No."

"We should video tape you and make you watch it in a continuous loop. _Than _maybe, just maybe, you'd shut up."

"Well you're not very nice..." I huffed folding my arms and getting a jelly filled doughnut all over my favorite Atreyu T-shirt. Well, it wasn't mine, it was Inuyasha's.

"Oops..." I whispered whipping out a napkin from the glove compartment and attempting to get the red artificially flavored liquid that was _supposed_ to be jelly, off the white lettering of the shirt.

"That had better not be my Atreyu T-shirt" Inuyasha growled and I turned towards the window more. Maybe, if he can't see it, he'll drop the subject.

"Double oops." I muttered, which was not the best idea when your best friend has super duper sensitive hearing.

"Kagome! Not my favorite Shirt! Not the one I flew _all _the way to Los Angeles to get!"

"You drove dumbass. That was before you got the truck. You took _my _car! The _least_ you could have done was get me a freaking T-shirt!"

"I got you the Taste of Chaos sweater?! Remember!"

"That was last year! That was when you had the truck! Come on! I was without my car for two weeks! I had to take public transit! Do you know how _disgusting_ the New York City busses are?" I could see Sango and Miroku giggling at us from the back seat.

"Hello! When you went on vacation for a month to Mexico I was stuck taking transit _everywhere! _For a month! That's two weeks more than how much you had to suffer."

"Well you went during school! I went to Mexico during the summer! You didn't have to take the bus! You could have stayed home like you always do!" I threw the napkins into the glove compartment when out came my camera, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"O.K. Who hid my camera?" Sango and Miroku stopped giggling.

"Come on guys!" I turned it on and scrolled through the pictures quickly. Nothing too bad, me and Inuyasha stuck under the seat, us in front of the fifties diner, me drooling while I was asleep, Sango and Miroku snuggling in the back, some random pictures of us all wet and finally the pictures from this morning.

"The damage isn't so bad. I'll keep them. But you still owe me batteries Miroku."

"But you have batteries." He whined.

"And _you_ have a wallet." Inuyasha whipped the wallet out of his pocket, flashing it around. Miroku's jaw dropped.

"What? Why do you have my wallet?!"

"You were the smart alec who put it in my jeans when you stole them."

"Not fair! Low blow! He should be disqualified for cheating!"

"Tough luck." Inuyasha grunted.

"All's fair in love and war" I pointed out.

"Love? What the hell? Where'd you get love from?" Inuyasha criticized.

"Well it's the thought that counts!"

"Another cheesy pun!?"

"Shut up would you!"

"They're at it again" Sango sighed and pulled her baseball cap over her eyes.

"Wake me when we get to Delaware"

* * *

"Why did you yell at me?!" I asked/yelled across the car.

"I didn't yell at you!" Inuyasha shot back.

"You did so!"

"NO I didn't!"

"You did it again! You yelled at me again!" Honestly I don't remember if he did or didn't. All I know is I'm bored, and this is amusing.

"It doesn't count!"

"Does so! Sango? Did he yell at me?" I turned around and found Sango and Miroku sound asleep in the back, piled over one another yet again.

"Look. I didn't yell at you. O.K.?" Inuyasha finally said with a roll of his eyes.

"You rolled your eyes. You _did _yell at me." I folded my arms and looked out the window.

"If I buy you a doughnut will you feel better?" I turned and saw he was giving me the biggest puppy eyes. I smiled. Yes I had a weak spot for doughnuts. Especially the Tim Horton's ones. I nodded and he pulled up to the front door of the nearest Tim Horton's. He stuck his head out the window and took a quick look around.

"No drive through?" I was already half way out of the car.

"Are you coming?" I said running to the door, my flip flops clacking behind me as I yanked a sweater over my now stained Atreyu shirt. Inuyasha gave it to me after realizing that stain wouldn't come out.

"Ya. I'm paying 'member?" We waited in the line quietly. For a Tim Horton's on the border of New Jersey and Delaware it was pretty busy. We were nearly out the door. The line literally _inched _forward. It took forever to get to the front.

I swear, I attract the weirdest people. Serving us was probably an ex prom queen, now age forty something, trying to be hip but coming off as lame.

"Welcome to Tim Horton's. May I take your order?" Her voice didn't seem to match her body. It seemed younger than she looked. I saw the way she looked at Inuyasha. The same way worker Bee did.

"Two medium coffees with sugar and... Kag I owe you a doughnut, pick one." I looked behind the server and scanned the baskets for my all time favorite doughnut.

"Jelly filled please."

"Is that all... sir?" She raised an eyebrow as she looked up from the register. I glanced down and saw her name tag pinned to her shirt. It had little stickers all over it and was barely legible. It either said Madison or Madeline, maybe even Maddy.

"A toasted cream cheese bagel. That's it." She nodded and got us our food. Inuyasha led the way to a table by the window as I carried the tray of food. We sat and I pulled out my doughnut.

"Is that my sweater?" He asked as I took a big bite. I tried to cover it up with my arms and shook my head.

"Don't you _dare _spill anything on that sweater. That ones at least decent." He sipped his coffee as I chewed and swallowed.

"Oh come on. Like I will." He rolled his eyes as I continued munching on my doughnut. I'm not the best with messy foods because well, I end up wearing more than I eat.

"My Atreyu shirt?"

"That was a long time ago" I waved my hand and brushed it off knowing that really it was this morning.

"Yes Kagome, an hour ago was a long time ago." He rolled his eyes and seemed to laugh. I smiled. See I knew how to make him laugh.

"Well... Sixty minutes is a long time ago." I huffed again.

"Kagome? How long have we been friends?" Inuyasha looked up from his bagel and I nearly fell off the chair attached to the table.

"A little random... umm... Since... I know... A long time ago... I don't know elementary school probably..."

"Well... How did you feel when I was going out with Kikyou? Remember? Back in middle school?" Oh yes. I remember well. I had walked in on them more than once, making out on his couch in his basement. Eww... I hated her. Inuyasha was so... unique. I mean come on, you have to be unique to have silver hair and dog ears. He never liked rules or schedules and was always spontaneous and un predictable.

When he started to go out with Kikyou I nearly passed out. She was cookie cutter, boring and listened to pop. She just didn't seem to fit in with our crowd. Well, not really crowd, more like Inuyasha and I hanging out on Friday nights and having popcorn wars in his basement. I didn't know what he saw in her...

"Well... I never liked her and you know that. You're so unique I mean come on we all are, she was a cheer leader for god's sake. You had nothing in common and she paraded you around like a show dog, no offense"

"What if I said I dated her to make someone else jealous?" He kept his eyes on the Tim Horton's paper bag.

"I'd say you were using her, but good job, she treats everyone like dirt, why not treat her like dirt too?" I managed a cold laugh as he pondered my thought.

"Good point..." He stood and I followed, we finished eating and cleaned up our table, heading out to the car and down the road. Sango and Miroku didn't even notice we left.

* * *

AN: OK so that's chapter six. theres gonna be some fluff in the next chapter i think. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: oh and about... half way through the chapter... maybe a little more or a little less. if youve seen meet the fockers, youll understand the cowboy hat symbol. I change my POV a little in this one as well. I hope I dont confuse you. when im saying it like I laughed so hard I fell off my chair. its Kagomes point of view and than well the rest is everyone elses point of view.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: The Hotel in Delaware**

"How much for two rooms?" We were sick of sleeping in the truck. My back ached and my legs hurt from sitting all day. Inuyasha found a motel after Sango and Miroku were awake.

"Two-Two hundred dollars" The clerk responded, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. I held Inuyasha back by placing one hand on his shoulder and wrapping my arm around his waist. He stopped fighting immediately and seemed to relax under my touch. Ha. I have all power.

"Isn't that a little much for a motel?" Sango leaned against the counter as Miroku snooped around some brochures.

"Well... Allot of people are coming through to get to Florida. Boss said we gotta raise our prices so we um... did" Inuyasha managed a nod and my grip loosened.

"We'll take one room than." I said from behind the hanyou, peaking my head over his shoulder. The clerk handed us a key and we soon found our room. The building of the motel was in a squared 'U' shape with the manager's office in the centre on a sort of 'island'.

"Room... 37... Here we are!" I slipped the key into the lock, threw open the door and bolted inside only to be shocked out of my wits.

There was one bed. How are _four_ people going to share _one_ bed!? We all looked at each other with pleading expressions.

"MINE!" We managed to yell simultaneously tackling one another to the faded blue shag carpet.

"It's mine!" I yelled shoving Miroku onto the floor.

"No way! I saw it first!" Inuyasha yelled back as Miroku muffled something into my hand.

"We all saw it at the same time you retard!" Sango laughed but was soon cut off by Inuyasha's foot in her face.

"Why don't we just share?!" Miroku finally wriggled free from my grasp. We all stopped and stared at him.

"Fine. Compromise." Inuyasha huffed.

"Outside!" Sango and I yelled in unison, throwing our hands in the air. I leapt across the room and fell onto the king size bed, spreading out like a star fish.

"If you sleep like that tonight I'm gonna kill you" Inuyasha said nearly sitting on top of me.

"Is someone _suggesting_ something?" Miroku said in a rather perverted tone, even for his standards.

"Would someone like to get the crap beaten out of them?" Inuyasha mocked.

"Someone's a little pissy..." I muttered standing and taking my pajama bottoms into the bathroom.

* * *

"Come on. It's eleven. I'm tired. Go to sleep." I leaned back onto the bed and pretended to snore.

"That is the _worst _impression of snoring I have _ever_ heard" Miroku laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on! Lights out!" I jumped up and positioned myself at the switch. Sango was already in her pajamas while Inuyasha and Miroku stripped down to their boxers.

"You'd better put some pants on letch. No one wants to see you in your boxers." Sango covered her eyes and I looked away.

"Ha! You just got dissed." Inuyasha laughed.

"You too dog boy" I said playfully, turning off the light and attempting, key word attempting, to get back to the bed. Somehow I managed to hurtle myself across the room and land on top of Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome... Get off of me. Now." He said sternly pushing me off his chest.

"Someone's a little touchy" I curled up and faced away from him. There was an awkward silence. Only the ticking of an old fashioned thermostat filled the void.

"Hey Miroku. Guess what. That's not Sango's ass." I heard a slap and somehow I knew it wasn't Sango beating the crap out of the letch.

"Miroku! That was probably the _worst _time you could choose to come out of the closet!" I managed to say between uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"I'm not gay! I swear! I thought Inuyasha was Sango!" He defended on his behalf. I rolled my eyes and another slap filled the air.

"What was that for!?" Miroku screeched.

"Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself!" Sango yelled

"Shut up! Please! I'm trying to sleep!" Inuyasha growled. I stopped immediately. I didn't want to piss him off more than necessary. I mean come on. No one and I mean no one wants to sleep next to a very annoyed hanyou.

"Man you are touchy..." I muffled rolling onto my back and staring up at the ceiling. I was bored, I couldn't sleep, I'd had way too much coffee, but my intentions were good. I thought that if I had enough coffee I could fight off the hangover. Not the best idea I've ever had, but it worked.

I sighed and rolled to my other side, only to meet two amber eyes.

"Oh my god! You scared me." I scolded in a hushed whisper.

"Didn't mean too. Sorry." Inuyasha apologized quickly. A snore came from the other side of him. Man Sango and Miroku sleep allot.

"Do you wanna get out of here for a bit?" He asked seeming giddy with excitement, yet scared at his proposition.

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere but here." I got up off the bed and threw around some suitcases to finally find a decent pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Come on. Before Sango and Miroku get up" I tore off my pajamas and turned around to change into my clothes. I blushed a little as I turned around, pulling my shirt over my chest and yanking my jeans so they would hide my lacy red panties. I definitely turned around at the wrong time, well maybe not completely, but I got a good view of Inuyasha from behind in nothing but his boxers, his butt in the air as he searched for some clothes.

So I've seen him stark naked before, sadly it's still imbedded in my mind. I shook my head vigorously, trying to rid myself of the slightly disturbing mental picture. I was eight years old, back then all guys were icky. Well every guy accept for Inuyasha, he was just there, he was my best friend I'd never call him, in lamens terms 'icky'.

"Come on. I have Miroku's wallet." I snapped out of my stupor and crawled into the car.

"Let's go shopping somewhere" I suggested sticking my head out the window as Inuyasha pulled out of the parking space.

"But where? It's... midnight. You think anything's open at this hour?"

"You wanna bet?" We sped down an abandoned road for a couple of minutes than finally hit an open road. A beach stretched out across one side while many shops and store fronts covered the other.

"Sure. What do you have?" Inuyasha risked a glance in my direction.

"If I find somewhere that's actually open you have to buy me whatever I want, than go get us all coffees tomorrow morning, wearing my clothes."

"Sounds fair enough, half of your clothes are mine anyways."

"Nuh uh. I get to pick." So I felt like being rather evil. I got third degree burns with our last bet, he can suffer through wearing a tube top.

"Fine. But if I win you can only say yes for an entire day. Got that? To any question I ask." I nodded my head. He's so going down.

"Ready. Starting Now!" I stuck my head out the window, as my mother would say, keeping my eyes peeled. Damn! My mother! I forgot to call her! She's going to be so worried!

"Inuyasha! I need a pay phone!" I yelled sitting straight.

"I think I saw one that way" He turned back around and stopped. I leapt out and booked it to the phone booth, Inuyasha wasn't far off.

"Ohh... Come on... I need a quarter!" I stuck my hands in all my pockets, which probably didn't look very lady like on my part.

"Kags, chill. Here" Inuyasha picked up the receiver and popped the quarter into the slot. I dialed my number in a hurry and prayed my mother didn't call the cops. The phone rang once, twice, three times than.

"Hello?" It was Souta, my pain in the butt kid brother.

"What're you doing up so late?!" I yelled immediately.

"Kagome? I thought you were on a road trip?" I could hear him yawn and roll over.

"I am. Can you do me a favor? Tell mom me, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are in Delaware and we're safe O.K.? Can you do that?"

"Inuyasha's on the trip? Eww... You haven't _done_ anything to him right?"

"Would you keep your perverted thoughts to yourself?! I haven't done anything!"

"Hay Kagome?! Guess what! You lose the bet!" Inuyasha yelled in my ear.

"What! No way! That's not fair!" I covered the mouth piece so I wouldn't deafen my brother.

"Is so! You said it started now."

"Listen sis' you obviously have other matters to attend to. I (yawn) I'll tell mom you guys are safe. See you later." There was a click and I slammed the phone on the hook.

"That is so not fair!" I yelled getting right into Inuyasha's face.

"It is so fair! Come on let's go check it out!" He laced his hand in mine and I stopped arguing. I felt like a little kid again, back in Tokyo. When Inuyasha and I were small we'd bicker but somehow I always gave in. We were known to be so stubborn but somehow we never fought for long.

He stopped dragging me down the road and I looked up, reading the bright neon sign.

"Uncle Joe's cowboy shop. Open twenty four hours. Hmm... Sounds interesting." I went to look at Inuyasha but he had already opened the old saloon doors and was looking through all the ranch clothes.

"Look! Levis!" He yelled throwing me a pair and disappearing. He's such a kid. I continued to look around. There were racks upon racks of cowboy boots, cowboy hats, leather pants, Levis jeans, the old kind that went past your belly button, and the same checkered shirts Worker Bee was wearing.

"Howdy there partna' Have ya come to look 'round?" I turned and met Uncle Joe. He was a tall man wearing the entire cowboy get up including, leather gloves, a handkerchief tied around his neck, cowboy hat, checkered shirt, Levis jeans and a moustache that looked like the ones the Killers had in their Sam's town video.

I bit back a laugh and nodded.

"Well ya lookin' fer somethin' in perticular?" I'd always wanted a cowboy hat, but I could find one on my own, the only trouble was choosing from the vast selection.

"Hey Kags! Check this out!" Inuyasha shouldn't be left alone in a store. I turned around and saw him with a cowboy hat and boots on, trying to lasso a mechanical bull.

"What're you doing?" I laughed as he nearly caught Uncle Joe, who brushed off the rope and shrugged.

"As long as you don't break anything you can roam free." I saw his eyes twinkle. I could tell a store like this didn't get much business in Delaware.

"Come on!" Oh no. Inuyasha looked like a child dragging me around like a duck on a string. He dragged me over to a rack of girl's cowboy hats and started to put them on me.

"Come on! You look cute in them!" He pleaded holding out the classic beige with a red rope tied around where the brim met the top. I humored him and tried it on. So maybe it didn't look _so _bad. I admired myself in the mirror.

"You try!" I threw it over to Inuyasha who started to pose. I burst out laughing.

"You need a bandana now!" I ran all the way over to the other side of the store and took as many different colored bandanas as I could find. He tied them around his wrists, his neck and even one around his ankle.

"How do I look?" He made a wacky pose with his hands in the air, like something between a drag queen and a drunken cowboy.

"You look like a drunk Tommy Lee" I motioned to the bandanas on his ankles and he stuck out his tongue.

"You're just jealous is all..." He stuck his nose in the air, walking off in a different direction.

"We have some belt buckles ya might like..." Uncle Joe tried and I nodded, why not. This is a once in a life time chance.

"Come on Inuyasha!" It was my turn to yank him around the store. There was whole wall full of belt buckles, half was for men and the other half for women. There were real live bull horns on one, a pop out picture of Texas on the other, Spurs attached to another, mini cowboy hats super glued on a couple, Woody and buzz light year, Jessie the yodeling cow girl and every other Toy Story character you can imagine.

"Wow." He breathed as I picked up a buckle. It was large, oval and had a lasso around the edge with cows being herded in the centre of the brass slice of metal.

"I so want one of these." He whispered looking over the many choices. I snuck off and started to look around at all the clothes and what not, when suddenly, an idea hit me. I grabbed a red checkered shirt, a pair of jean short shorts, a pair of cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. I continued to the change room and commenced putting the many items on.

"Who am I?" I finally said finding Inuyasha who was still huddled by the belt buckles. He stood and I think I saw him drool a little.

"Obviously not Kagome..." He breathed looking me up and down a couple of times.

"Well duh! I'm worker Bee! Jesus you suck at this. No wonder you were so bad a charades..." He shuddered a little, remembering our last visit with Mort and came closer to me. He walked behind me and breathed down my neck a little. I shivered at his closeness, He took my shoulders.

"If you ever wore this around Miroku he would never stop drooling..." He laughed and I blushed, looking away a little.

"Was that a compliment?" I asked playing dumb.

"You bet your belt buckles partna' " Inuyasha tipped my cowboy hat and I laughed.

"I'm gonna go change back, than I want to pick a cowboy hat Okay?" He nodded and I walked off, making sure to do my best booty walk, knowing Inuyasha was watching my every move.

* * *

"Is that all?" Uncle Joe asked ringing up our meager purchases. Inuyasha had bought two bandanas, a pair of cowboy boots and a belt buckle with a pop out bull's skull in metal. I wanted a classic beige cowboy hat and that was it. Inuyasha bought our stuff and we were back in the car, driving down the road trying to find our way back to the motel.

"Can-Can I ask you a question Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered, turning his high beams on and turning another corner.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Would you ever like me as uh... more than a friend?" He managed a look at me and I could have passed out. I had liked him since the beginning of high school. I can't believe he doesn't know.

"Umm... Well..." I stopped. What do I say?

"No-No its O.K. You don't have to answer. I already know. You don't want to go out with a filthy half demon. You'd rather fall in love with a human or a full demon." His voice was suddenly Jack Frost like cold.

"Inuyasha. You don't understand do you? Come on, you didn't get any of my hints? I've liked you since high school! Come on. You're not that dense..."

"Really?" He parked the car in the space and shut the ignition off.

"Ya really..."

"Do you uh... Do you remember when I said today that I only went out with Kikyou to make someone jealous? Well that someone was... you..." I gaped.

"Really?" He nodded and I opened the door of the truck, getting out into the chilled night air.

"Wow. I'm-I'm..." I looked down at the rocky ground and my blistered feet. This was so unsuspected...

"Come on... We should get inside..." He pulled out the key and walked up to the door we had parked at.

"I think we're room thirty six..." I yawned. He checked the number on the room door and nodded.

"Room thirty six." He slid the key in and a red light flashed. He repeated the instructions again and again, finally giving up after a couple of tries. He growled.

"Maybe the cards a little sticky?" I suggested watching him huff around. He brushed it off quickly and tried again.

"Just knock and wake Sango and Miroku up instead of going through all the trouble of getting the manager out here." I rolled my eyes. Of course this happens to us of all people. I slid down the wall and Inuyasha started to bang on the door like mad, yelling like crazy.

"Miroku! You and Sango had better not be doing anything in there! Come on you letch! Let us in!" He slammed his fist against the door a couple of more times than finally gave up, sitting next to me.

"I think they would have woken up by now. Why don't we just go over to the manager's office? I mean come on. It's better than waiting out here all night." I stood and led the way.

I guess the guy that helped us check in was only on day shifts. In his place was the meanest most brutish guy you could imagine, wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off the tattoos covering his arms and neck. I shuddered a little as he shifted in the spinning chair so his motorcycle boots were on the desk. I pushed Inuyasha in front of me and followed behind, all the braveness suddenly leaving me in a WHOOSH.

"How can I help you two?" He peaked over the rims of his sunglasses and managed to catch a look at my terrified face before pushing them back up the bridge of his nose.

"We need to know what room we're in." Inuyasha stated flatly, obviously unfazed by this guys appearance.

"You aren't trying to scam me are you? If you are I'll skin you both." I gulped and Inuyasha shook his head. The brutish man nodded and took his feet off the desk.

"I'm gonna need to see your room key." Inuyasha handed it over and the man typed the serial number on the computer, handing the card back to us.

"You're in room thirty seven." Oops. I mentally slapped myself. Let's hope there was no one in room thirty six.

"Thank you" I managed a bow and nearly ran out of the office.

* * *

Miroku yawned and turned over, noticing it was morning and it was only him and Sango in the king sized bed. A wide grin spread across his face as he noticed the woman lying beside him, curled away from him.

"Miroku if that hand so much inches closer to me I'll make sure you never see it again." Sango said sternly not bothering to open her eyes as she scooted away.

"I thought you were asleep?!"

"That doesn't mean you can grope me!" She sat up and turned to him immediately. There was a loud crash coming from the bathroom, both teens looked over in the general direction.

Miroku, having the most perverted mind out of the two, started to put some pieces of the puzzle together. Inuyasha and Kagome were no where to be found, there was a loud sound coming from the bathroom, and a cowboy hat was placed on the doorknob. Sango slowly approached the closed door and was about to knock when someone grabbed her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Miroku whispered harshly.

"Oh and why not?" She fought back a little.

"Haven't you seen meet the fockers? The cowboy hat?" She gave him a funny look and he rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha and Kagome are doing something in there that you do not want to find out about." She looked at him horrified.

"And you know this because there's a cowboy hat on the door!?" He nodded. "There is no way... No... And... Eww... Miroku! You perverted, lecherous... Hentai!" She slapped him hard as the door knob turned. They stopped dead and looked to the bathroom door.

"What're you two staring at?" Kagome questioned stepping out of the bathroom, alone. Miroku and Sango pushed past her, looking inside the empty bathroom.

"I don't think he could have escaped, there isn't a window. Unless! He's hiding in the bath tub!" Miroku pulled the shower curtain away from the tub and gasped. There was nothing there, only some mold and a cigarette butt from the previous guests.

"What has gotten into you?" Kagome asked putting her pajamas back in her bag and taking the hat off the door.

"Did you do anything in there? Anything at all?"

"I changed out of my pajamas. Is that a crime?" The door to the outside world turned slowly and Inuyasha kicked it open with his foot, carrying in a monster load full of grocery bags. Everyone stared at him dumbly.

"What? Did I come in at the wrong time?"

* * *

AN: OK its midnight. Im tired. goodnight. Review please.

XOXO

SOC


	8. Chapter 8

AN: one more week of school. one more week of school. one more week of pure torture. and than im done. YAY! o ya and I've never been to the jolly roger amusement park, i just read the broshure thingy on the web site, so if any of my readers have been there im sorry if i screwed it up a bit.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: The Jolly Roger Amusement Park**

I was stuck. Well not stuck in a literal sense, more of a mental state. We left the motel over and hour ago and were in Maryland, yet Inuyasha and I haven't said a word to one another since last night. He said he was going out with Kikyou to make me jealous. But does he still like me? Or was he just clarifying from yesterday in Tim Horton's? I slid down in the back seat a little and pulled my cowboy hat over my head a little more.

I'm so confused. Should I ask him or not? Would that seem a little naggish? I sighed loudly and felt someone grab my knee firmly. Looking over I saw Inuyasha give me a smile.

"You like the cowboy hat?"

"You bet yer belt buckles." I laughed. He used that term last night, when I came out of the dressing room in the cowboy get up. He gave me a compliment. I wonder if he meant it. Sango hit the breaks and I nearly flattened my self against the windshield.

Cars were at a complete stop. Lucky for us, there was a turn off beside our now parked vehicle.

"Who says we by pass this traffic?" Sango turned to meet our vacant stares.

"Why don't we explore the town for a bit and see if the traffic stops by tonight?" Miroku suggested. Every one agreed and soon we were driving down a street headed towards a pier.

"Hmm... Jolly Rogers Amusement park..." I read aloud as we passed a large sign with a cartoon picture of the classic Disney pirate and his parrot.

"Let's go and give it a shot. I mean come on, it doesn't get dark till nine."

* * *

As soon as we stepped through the admission gates the four of us were swarmed with little kids and the aroma of French fries, cotton candy, candy apples, and popcorn. I pulled out the maps they handed out at the door and side stepped a couple of feet.

"We can go on the Ferris wheel?" I suggested, trying to be heard over the clanging of metal on metal and screams of little children.

"No way, Ferris wheels are way better at night. Let's do the bumper cars!" Miroku shouted like a four year old.

"But the bumper cars are all the way down at the other end. The midway is right here. We can play some games, eat some lunch than go down to where the bumper cars and roller coasters are." Sango was obviously the most organized out of us all.

"What about the Ferris wheel?"

"We can do that before we go. Now move out troops!" I started to march towards my all time favorite game, you know, the one with the water pistols and you have to aim it at a target, which causes an animal, n our case a shark to 'swim' to the finish line.

Inuyasha presented the money and the four of us sat down. A couple of other kids sat on stools a little further down than our little group. We probably looked a little scary to them. I'd be scared if I saw a bunch of eighteen year olds at an amusement park. I mean come on, they're probably only eight or nine years old.

"Do we have anymore racers? Come on people! Only a dollar!" The game worker yelled as I readied myself and aimed the water gun.

"Alright, the aim of the game is to race your shark to the finish line before the other players get there. On my mark, get set... Race!" A buzzer sounded and I jumped, not ready for the sudden noise. I didn't even bother looking to Inuyasha or Sango who were positioned on my left and right. I was in the zone and so ready to beat the other snotty nosed brats that we were up against.

"We have a winner!" Another buzzer went off and the carnival worker approached Sango.

"Now deary, what prize would you like?" I could tell Sango didn't like the deary comment but smiled anyways.

"I'll take the little Dalmatian."

"Alrighty than." She handed a sad looking stuffed dog with blue and purple spots scattered all over its off white body.

"What're you going to name it?" I asked making my way over to another game.

"I don't know. It's for Kohaku, not me." She tucked the stuffed dog under her arm as we sat at another booth, this time the game was one of those toss a ball at a stack of milk jugs, knock over all three and win a prize. I forked over three dollars and the lady behind the counter, a woman in her mid twenties wearing a pirate wench outfit, handed me three baseballs.

I threw the first and missed by a long shot, on the second throw I skinned the top bottle but it didn't even budge. I sighed and Inuyasha came up behind me.

"Here. Throw it like this." He whispered in my ear and positioned my hand in some funky baseball curveball type fashion.

"Gently." I nodded and under handed the last ball. Of course, as soon as Inuyasha helps me the entire tower topples to the ground. Thank god they weren't glass.

"What prize would you like Hun?" The woman gestured to a wall of more crappy carnival prizes and I pointed to a shark the size of my arm, complete with a cheap bandana tied around his neck and a patch over his eye.

"Come on. Next game."

* * *

After winning a couple more crappy stuffed animals, being called sweetie, deary and/or honey at least ten more times and dropping off the many prizes we won at the car, we were sitting at a sticky outdoor picnic table fashioned to look like a pirate boat.

"I say we go on the bumper cars first." Miroku said stubbornly through a mouthful of French fries.

"No way. Roller coaster." I can be equally stubborn but keep at least _some_ of my table manners.

"You're gonna puke." Sango warned, sipping a bit of her soda.

"I think we should go to the haunted house ride."

"No wa-" I started but was soon cut off by Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome. Remember our little bet last night?"

"That wasn't a question though. It was a statement. Oh burn!"

_"Can _we go to the haunted house? That was a question? So what's your answer than? Hmm?" O.K. so he got me here. But I won't lose this war!

"Yes." I muffled. We finished up and made our way over to the enormous Adam's family style house, complete with broken metal fence, head stones, the fake smoke they use in clubs and huge Frankenstein monster waiting for you at the doorway.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the scare of your lives." It said in an automated voice. We stepped onto the porch and the front door swung open unsuspectively. Waiting inside was another carnival worker in the same wench outfit the mid way workers were wearing. She was waiting by a podium that was positioned next to a set of tracks that ran length ways. Directly ahead of us was the exit and shelves upon shelves of books.

"Welcome to the Jolly Roger haunted house. This ride is not meant for children under the age of ten. Wait for the next train behind the line. It should be here shortly." Well she didn't seem very enthusiastic. I looked around for someplace to sit and wait, I didn't trust the rickety barrel placed by the track so took my chances with a bench beside the podium.

There was a scream and a screech, a pair of French doors swung open on well oiled hinges and a car attached to tracks stopped in front of us. A couple stepped out on the other side and hobbled over to the exit. The four of us started for the car.

"This is a two person ride. Sorry 'bout that." Miroku and Sango nodded as I looked at the two of them pleadingly. I didn't want to go with Inuyasha, I might do something I'll regret. I _hate_ haunted houses and he knows that. I'm always the wussy one, clinging to someone's arm.

The girl pulled the bar down on the two of us and I took a quick look at Sango. She was grinning like an ego maniac. A dark door swung open once again and the car chugged forward slowly into complete darkness. As soon as we were inside the door slammed and we stopped, something or someone screamed ahead of us and I jumped, clinging to Inuyasha's arm and burying my head in his shoulder.

A candle lit and I risked a glance ahead of us. An eerie glow emanated from the candle and showed only a little bit of the room. I could only tell a little bit about the room, There was a small bed with a large red blood splotch in the centre, the bedding itself was tattered and old, a set of dresser drawers was to our right the first drawer open haphazardly and blood stained clothes strewn on the floor all around it.

It's not so bad. My grip loosened around Inuyasha's arm as we moved forward more. I spoke too soon, as we neared the next room a chain saw sounded and an automated figure came at us from the shadows holding a bloody chainsaw in one hand and a dismembered corpse in the other. I whimpered and jumped into Inuyasha's lap.

"Kagome, relax. It's fake." I got off his lap and sat pressed against the edge of the seat. I just made the biggest fool of myself. The next room was a living room with a large book case and a beheaded family squished together on the couch that occupied most of the room. They flipped and flopped like fish out of water, feet kicking and a blood curdling scream sounding from the book shelf. I managed to look over and noticed, oh of course, the heads of the family members were on the shelves like busts of the president.

We neared the next doorway and the shelves started to topple, almost hitting us, to my surprise I felt arms reach around my waist and press me against them. I looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at me. Hmm... Some mixed messages over here. One minute he's telling me to relax, the next he's pulling me close.

"Are you _scared_?" I questioned as the car puttered on.

"No. I thought the shelves were going to fall on you. Than this place really _would_ be haunted." I nodded quietly but he didn't let go of me. The final room was the kitchen. Just an ordinary kitchen, with cupboards, an oven, sink and even a dishwasher.

"This isn't so scary" I scoffed. Yet again, I spoke too soon. Another scream than the oven flew open revealing a dismembered head, the taps oozed blood, the cupboards had life like body parts instead of plates and dishes. The dishwasher was complete with a torso. The appliances seemed to be going crazy than silence. It all stopped. I realized I was right against Inuyasha, my arms around his neck and his hands placed on my hips. I looked up from his chest and blushed, but I don't think he noticed because of the dim lighting.

I untangled myself from him just as the French doors swung open, we stepped off of the vehicle as two other people got on.

"I guess there are two cars." I shrugged as Inuyasha pointed out Sango and Miroku weren't anywhere to be found.

"That wasn't so scary." Inuyasha sat cross legged and I blushed.

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled. He knows I freak at haunted houses. I don't even like Halloween very much. The doors swung open again and Sango and Miroku got out of the car.

"Wasn't so bad." Miroku shrugged as we went through the doors to the outside world. Inuyasha smirked.

"Hey Kagome? Did you like it?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes..." Sango gave me a look.

"I thought you hated haunted houses."

"I do."

"But that one was pretty bad."

"I know."

"But you just said you liked it?"

"So?" She looked over to Miroku and I covered my head in my hands.

"Kagome, we're going to ride the looping roller coaster." Inuyasha guided me towards the gigantic roller coaster beside the pier and ocean. See this I didn't mind. In fact I love roller coasters.

"You got it."

* * *

"O.K. Inuyasha. No more coasters. I'm gonna be sick!" I clutched my stomach with one hand and grabbing his shoulder for support.

"Do you want to ride again?" He arched an eyebrow and I sent him one heck of a death glare.

"Yes..." I muttered rolling my eyes. Sango rubbed my shoulder.

"O.K. you two go ahead and ride again. Unlike you, I have free will, come on letch, we're going to the bumper cars." She yanked him to the end of the line on the bumper cars and I stuck out my tongue.

"They can be so mean at times." I whispered as Inuyasha laced his fingers in mine, pulling me over to the only coaster we hadn't gone on. It was nearly sun down. Eight thirty to be exact. I moaned as we lined up for the hundredth time today.

"Oh stop being such a baby" Inuyasha scolded with a wide spread grin across his face.

"I am not being a baby!" I answered like a child, huffing and crossing my arms.

"Oh come on. Be happy. Some girls would kill to spend this much time with me" He bent over and whispered seductively into my ear. He hit my weak spot, I nearly melted into a puddle on the boardwalk.

"Oh really? Name some" I answered in a calm voice. Wow that was actually rather smooth. On the inside I was panicking like mad.

"Hmm... Let's see... The freaky looking blonde from Bio, head cheer leader, Kikyou..." He stroked his chin and I fumed. Kikyou... He could tell I was besheveled. That was the entire reason he said her name.

"Come on Kags, we're up next. Stop fuming!" He grabbed my hand again and nearly threw me onto the car that was waiting for us.

"I am _not _fuming!" I rebutted clicking the restraining device into the latch to my left. Inuyasha's clawed hand brushed mine as he clicked his seat belt in. I shivered, not because it was getting rather cold, but because he was warm.

"You are so. And you know it." He whispered as we jolted forward. The coaster was one of those rickety wooden ones that threaten to collapse any second if not maintenance properly. I scowled as we turned on a ninety degree angle.

"I am not! I'm_ mad _mad and fuming are two completely different emotions." He rolled his eyes and we reached the top. The train stopped and I peaked over a mans head. There was an enormous drop right ahead of us. We chugged forward, nearing the edge than. WHOOSH. It was going so fast my eyes started to tear up. I grabbed onto the closest object for some sort of support.

Sadly the nearest object was Inuyasha's hand. He didn't protest as I laced my fingers into his. Maybe my eyes were becoming foggy from the wind and my eyes watering, but I could have sworn I saw a smile tug on his lips. Oh I so have him where I want him.

* * *

The sun was just below the horizon. The cotton candy like clouds still scattered across the orange hued sky. I sighed. We were in yet another line. This time it was all four of us waiting for the Ferris wheel. I leaned against the wooden fence, placing my head on my hands as Inuyasha chatted with Miroku quietly. Sango had been extremely quiet ever since she and the letch came back from the bumper cars.

"So. How were the roller coasters with Inuyasha?" She whispered as we moved again. This line reminded me of a turtle I ran over once. Don't ask me how. Maybe it was the people in front of us, dressed entirely in green. Or the fact the line itself moved an inch a minute, not even.

"Oh you know... Lots of loops and drops..." I left out me grabbing onto Inuyasha's hand. I can't tell her everything. Even though she was there for me when... I should really tell her...

"O.K. So I freaked out and grabbed his hand..." I mumbled stepping forward again.

"I knew it!" I gave her a look and she elaborated.

"You've liked him since... high school? I could tell he was only dating Kikyou to make you jealous. To be honest I think miss I'm perfect just wanted to score." She whispered the last snippet of the sentence and I laughed. That among other reasons is why Sango and I stayed friends. We both share and equal hatred for Kikyou.

"You're probably right. Hold on a second. How were the bumper cars with Miroku huh?" I raised and eyebrow and she blushed profusely.

"I see. So. Are you going to tell me or not?"

"We need two more for this car." A nasally voiced teen held open a wire meshed door as Sango and Miroku pushed Inuyasha and I forward.

"Alright." He closed the door and flicked the pad lock across the door. I sat questionably as Inuyasha followed my example. Two children, around the age of nine or ten, sat across from us in the tight quarantined space. One was a girl, holding a scruffy looking teddy bear and a small change purse, dressed in a cute little red dress. The other was a boy who just screamed trouble maker, in jeans that were ripped and grass stained, somehow I could tell he didn't buy them that way either.

Inuyasha fixed his bandana as the two little children stared at us, refusing to look away. The Ferris wheel started slowly, stopping in a pattern to let people in and out.

"Aren't you two a little old to be riding in a Ferris wheel?" The boy asked. Inuyasha leaned forward a little and I was ready to hold him back.

"How old do you think I am?" He asked sternly.

"At least twenty." The boy seemed to match his tone. Inuyasha turned to me.

"I guess that's why Kristen didn't need to see ID." Good point. I nodded.

"Well you're wrong kid. I'm eighteen thank you" He leaned back and stretched as much as he could, somehow slipping his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you two going to make out?" The girl seemed to be very interested in me suddenly. I turned red. Does everyone think we're going out?

"Uhh... No..." I managed with a quick look over to Inuyasha.

"I bet you they were, you know if they had the car to themselves." The boy whispered. Wrong thing to say buddy.

"What was that punk?" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. I shook my head.

"Don't kill the little kid" I sighed.

"How did you hear me!?" He suddenly seemed scared.

"Do you have like... Super human strength or something?"

"Kinda..."

"He's just lying to you Billy. You shouldn't believe everything you hear" The little girl scolded.

"But I'm telling the truth." Inuyasha defended. I sat back and watched. I wonder where this will lead.

"Prove it."

"We're in a giant metal basket buddy, it's kinda impossible." Inuyasha put his cool act on again and I rolled my eyes.

"Inuyasha. You have super sensitive hearing? Doesn't that count for something?" I suggested. He nodded.

"What kind of freak are you!?" Inuyasha shot daggers at the little boy, just above the rims of his sunglasses.

"I'm not a freak!" He's really sensitive about names. When I was in grade one, a little boy made a comment about Inuyasha's ears and well... Inuyasha got suspended for a week from knocking the other little boy's two front teeth out...

"Well than what are you huh?!" The little girl yelled back. She had a lisp and barely any teeth.

"I'm inu-hanyou." Inuyasha answered quietly.

"Hey baka. How are you going to explain that to children?" I scoffed as the Ferris wheel started to move in a smoother rhythm.

"Baka?" I just taught a nine year old a Japanese insult. Good job Kagome. Gold star for you.

"It means idiot."

"Just never mind alright?" He spat. I could tell he was too lazy to explain his father and mother to children who won't even remember it. We reached the top and suddenly stopped. There was clanging and scraping coming from below.

"Are we stuck?" I peaked out the meshed window and saw complete panic below us.

"Ten bucks says we are." I nodded at Inuyasha's proposition just as someone came on the loud speaker.

"I am extremely sorry for the inconvenience. Our Ferris wheel ride is currently stopped. The fire department is on its way. Please do not panic." I gaped.

"You owe me ten bucks."

* * *

AN: OK. Chapter eight. review please. you guys are awesome and all get juice and cookies!! 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: IM DONE SCHOOL!!! FINALLY! YAY! The last day of school was so funny. We had a poker tournament and I lost badly. O well. Went to a party on Sunday night. Now im tired. Good party. ya sorry i havent updated in a while... took a photography course from monday to friday and was sick.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: Crash**

_Now _I was stuck. Both literal and figuratively. This is just a fantastic way to spend my summer. I like amusement parks but I don't like getting stuck in a Ferris wheel that's fifty feet above the ground with nothing to break my fall but pavement and my own body.

"I'm cold." Oh. Fantastic. The little children are complaining. I sighed loudly and put my head against the metal seat. Sirens blared in the distance and everyone looked to the ground. Carnival workers were pushing people out of the way to clear out a path for, you guessed it, fire trucks.

"I'm scared!" The little girl yelled clinging to her teddy bear even more than she already was. Inuyasha took off his sunglasses and started to play with them in his hands, finally settling them on his head over the bandana. He started to play with the dog tag around his neck next, running the oval shaped metal left and right along the plug chain it was attached to, making a funny rattling noise.

"Would you stop!? You're supposed to be Mr. Tough guy for Christ's sake!" I finally yelled. I was at the end of my rope over here, with two little children complaining and Inuyasha fiddling with his clothing, I was going to be lucky if I made it through a couple minutes with them. Let alone maybe an hour.

"I'm bored! You thought I was scared?! And watch your language. There are little kids." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh bite my ass." I barked giving him one hell of a death glare. I had already warned him. I wasn't in the mood.

"Ohhh... She swore! You have to put a dollar in the naughty words jar!" The little girl yelled.

"She doesn't live with us Cindy! And she's an adult! She can do what she wants. Duh." Billy answered still mad about being cold.

"_She _has a name _Billy._" I wasn't in the mood.

"Well than what_ is_ your name?" The little girl, Cindy, looked at me with big eyes, her curly pig tails swinging gently. She was on the verge of crying.

"My names Kagome, and this grumpy guys name is Inuyasha." I answered, trying to perk things up a bit.

"I am not grumpy!"

"You are so!"

"I am not! I'm _tired."_

"You had three coffees yesterday!"

"That was yesterday!"

"SO! Three coffees could last me a week and you're complaining you're tired!" we were inches apart, my nose brushing his, eyes flashing with anger. Inuyasha's been my best friend since elementary school, but sometimes, just sometimes, I'm not in the best shape for his antics.

"Well I'm not you now am I!?"

"I know that you-" I stopped mid sentence and heard a small sniffling coming from Cindy. She was huddled over, rocking back and forth, clutching her teddy bear for dear life and crying softly.

"_Now _look what you've done Kags. Good job." I slapped Inuyasha in the back of the head and leaned forward on my elbows.

"What's wrong Cindy?" I asked in a soft voice. She looked up at me with big watering eyes and sat straight, immediately throwing her arms around my neck and crying into my shoulder.

"I-I'm s-scared. Wha-what i-if we're fer-fergotten a-about! I-I d-don't wa-want to b-be f-fergotten!" She hiccupped, shaking slightly as I tried to comfort the terrified nine year old.

"Oh. It'll be O.K. Inuyasha can protect you. He'll make sure that we aren't forgotten." I soothed, pulling her onto my lap. I wasn't going to say anything, but I was actually a little scared. I was just playing tough because Inuyasha always used to tell me to suck it up.

I glanced over and saw Inuyasha was staring at me. Mouth agape. Billy was huffing about being cold and Cindy being a baby and I rolled my eyes. Somehow this kid reminds me of Inuyasha when he was little. He'd complain and complain, always playing the tough guy but really being a big softie, that somehow, I ended up be-friending and, well... falling in love with.

I don't understand how we can fight so much yet still like each other, you know, assuming he still likes me after I clung to his arm the entire time during the haunted house and nearly puked on him after riding the roller coaster so many times. It was mainly his fault though. I wanted off, but since I have no free will until tomorrow, I had to stay on if I liked it or not.

To tell you the truth, I don't understand why he's put up with me for all these years, after I've ruined so many of his band T-shirts and phoned him at two in the morning drunk once or twice. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and Inuyasha scooch closer to me.

"So... You scared yet?" He whispered getting really close to my ear.

"N-no!" I shot back, turning too quickly and knocking my forehead into his.

"I'm sorry!" I screeched, letting go of Cindy for a moment to grasp my forehead. Inuyasha blushed profusely and I could feel myself start a little.

"I-It's alright. Don't worry." He gathered me up close and my breath caught in my lungs. Cindy slid off my lap carefully and curled back up into her seat across from Inuyasha. I found it hard to breathe. He was being so... so... I didn't know how to describe it. I got the same feeling at the motel, when we shared the sleeping bag, just before I dragged him down on top of me.

"O-OK-AY..." I managed to choke out as my eyes widened. My back was against the opposite side, my butt nicely placed on his lap. Everything was silent to me. I could no longer hear Billy complaining, Cindy crying, the chaos below, or the Blair of deafening sirens.

I was no longer stuck in a figurative sense. The next thing I had to work on was the literal sense.

Now I was ninety-nine percent sure, nearly positive. But that small hint of fear, the hint of confusion and conflict was still hidden inside. I didn't know for sure if Inuyasha liked me or not...

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you alright?"

"O-Oh... Y-yes... I-I'm f-fine..." Since when do I stutter? There was some static and I managed to peer out the window once again. One of the fire fighters found a mega phone and was trying to tell us something.

"Please remain calm. We are going to start with the top and work our way down. Remain calm and do not swing the cars." The crowd went silent as he made his way to the top of the ladder, giving the thumb's up as he reached his destination.

"We're gonna get outta here soon..." Inuyasha muttered as I sat back down on his lap.

"Cindy! Would you stop being such a baby!? We aren't going to die you know..." Billy gave a quick roll of his eyes as there was more creaking and scraping of metal that sent shivers down my spine. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me gently, seeming to bottle up all the worries, causing them to disappear.

Once again, I couldn't breathe. Oh joy. The air was caught in my lungs. Maybe I was breathing, but it didn't feel like I was. Everything was quiet once again. Am I going deaf? Oh great, I'm becoming a stutterer _and_ going deaf. Wow what a cherry on top.

"Kags... Kagome... Kagome..." Inuyasha shook my shoulders gently and everything snapped into the right order as I let out a breath and gulped.

"Oh... Ya?" I looked up, slightly dazed. Why was it suddenly getting hot in here?

"The uh... the fire department is gonna come to us next." I nodded on instinct. He placed me back onto the bench and the butterflies in the pit of my stomach were gone. The seat was cold and it was dark, like no windows, no doors in a house with no lights kind of dark. We were so high up the lights from the carnival seemed like fireflies marching around like soldiers.

There was more clanging and screeching as the ladder lowered slowly. I felt like an idiot. I had no clue why but I did. The tall burly looking firefighter worked on the padlock, finally opening the mesh door and poking his head in.

"Now. Do you mind if I take the little ones down first?" He gave a smile through his entire tattered beard and I shook my head in a no. He nodded and carried Cindy down first. Billy sat in the corner still, waiting. Inuyasha turned and looked at me. For a moment I caught a bit of lust in his gaze.

"I can carry you down if you want?" He whispered, his breath lingering on my ear. He could couldn't he? I nodded.

"O.K." The door was still left ajar from the firefighter as Inuyasha climbed out first, taking my hand as I climbed out as well.

"What're you doing!?" Billy called after us as Inuyasha lifted me onto his back. I gripped his shoulders and buried my face between the two white Akita ears placed conveniently on his head.

"Getting down." Inuyasha called back before leaping off the ladder. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and gripped harder on his shoulders as a funny weightless feeling overcame me. The people below cried out in fear and shock as Inuyasha hit the ground with a THUMP.

People crowded around us like crazy, some yelling profanities that Inuyasha shrugged off. Some of the fire fighters bolted over immediately.

"What! How could you have survived that fall!?" One questioned aghast. Someone yanked me away from Inuyasha and I let out a choked scream.

"What the hell! Get your hands off me!" They continued to pull me over to an unknown destination to me.

"Stay calm miss. You have nothing to worry about." A calm voice said from behind me. I craned my neck to see who the heck was pulling me away from Inuyasha in the first place and caught a glimpse of a hospital uniform.

"No. No I'm fine. Nothings wrong with me! Can you let go of me please!?" I yanked my arm back from his iron grip and ended up flying into another emergency worker.

"You have nothing to worry about miss." He said again. I _had _nothing to worry about. Now I really do have something to worry about.

"No! I said I'm fine! I feel fine!" There was a terrible screech and a crash. The weight of the firemen's ladder was causing the Ferris wheel to fall apart.

"Oh mother of God..."

* * *

AN: Ok so someone suggested that the Ferris wheel fall apart. I said OK why not. This story needs to get more interesting.

XOX

SOC


	10. Chapter 10

AN: OK so the title to my chapter isnt very original but... read and youll find out what happens! sorry i haven't updated forever. but... ive had writers block. i hate writers block... anyways...

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: funny looking creatures and the aquarium.**

I looked up. All the way up. To the top of the Ferris wheel. Everyone was panicking like crazy. Mothers were screaming to help there children. But I couldn't hear anything. I was numb. I couldn't feel the nurse's hand on my shoulder as she tugged me over to a blanket on the ground. I didn't even put up a fight.

Finally, everything hit me. Where was Sango? How come Miroku and Sango weren't here? Were they up there? I looked around furiously and my gaze landed on Inuyasha who was still arguing with the fire fighters. Finally he pulled off his bandana and I could see some of them gasp. He threw his hands in the air in exasperation and leapt into the air, jumping from beam to beam, reaching the spot he had just jumped from.

He emerged again with a terrified Billy on his back. I let out a long over due breath as someone stood in front of me. I was knelt down on the ground and had to crane my neck to see who they were.

"Sango!" I jumped and rugby tackled her to the ground. I was so glad she was O.K.

"Where's Miroku?" I stood and helped her up, brushing myself off carefully.

"Oh. The letch's over there hitting on one of the nurses." She seemed calm... I took a chance and looked away, over to the Ferris wheel once again. Inuyasha was leaping from beam to beam once more, the steel cracking and bending beneath his feet as he took the last person from the car. He landed and scanned the crowd, spotting me and running over.

I met him half way. Ignoring everyone's cries and pleas for me to stay put. I said screw it. He's mine. I threw myself at him and was about to cry. I was so scared. I was terrified. I thought he'd get crushed.

"Ka-Kagome...?" He seemed to relax a bit and stroked my hair.

"S-sorry..." There I go again, Stuttering and wrenching myself away from his warm chest.

"N-No... It's O.K... Were you scared?"

"Wow! That was amazing! Weren't you scared?" A screechy teen girl yelled as more people swarmed, asking questions. A group of teenage girls flipped their hair and asked if he wanted their numbers.

"Um... No." He answered plainly. More people gathered around and Inuyasha slipped his hand around my waist, pulling me right against his body.

"This reporter is going in for an inside scoop on this new 'super man'." A woman in a purple suit pushed her way through the crowd, a small camera crew following behind her.

"So, how does someone as ordinary as you become such a hero to so many people?" She shoved me out of the shot and poked the microphone in Inuyasha's face.

"Ordinary? You're calling me ordinary?" He seemed a little shocked. No one ever called him ordinary. It was always special, unique, one of a kind.

"Why yes. You seem like an average teen." The reporter seemed taken back a little, her smile never faltering though. I sighed and slinked away from the crowd. I don't even think Inuyasha will notice if I leave... I mean come on, I'm just the friend who ruins band T-shirts...

Walking slowly I made my way back over to the centre of the carnival, wanting to drown my sorrows in a giant pretzel, with lots of salt. I sighed and handed the guy a dollar.

"Aren't you going to go see the boy who saved everyone from the collapsing Ferris wheel?" The man asked, leaning over the sticky plastic counter.

"Oh... uh no..."

"How come? Some of the other girls were saying he was really cute, with long silver hair and nice colored eyes." He's mine! but only if he wants to be... ugh. Who am I kidding! He'll never be mine. He'll never ask me out. I'll never have the courage to tell him how I feel...

"R-really?" I was choking back a little bit of everything. Mostly anger. I was furious. That stupid reporter goes and shoves me away from Inuyasha...

"Ya. What was it that Meghan said…? Oh yes... She said he was really punk looking, with a band T-shirt, jeans and a black bandana around his head." The employee, a middle aged man with a goatee and a ponytail, tapped his chin.

"Oh... really..." I took a big bite out of my pretzel. Why not play along. I have nothing better to do after all...

"Ya. I think you'd like him allot..."

"Hmm... what makes you think that?" I cocked my head a bit and played innocent.

"I don't know. Just a feeling."

"Hmm... I think your feeling maybe correct." I spaced a bit. Inuyasha's probably off talking to the reporter still. My mothers most likely watching the news and having a raving fit, yelling 'Kagome! You had better be Okay!' over and over again at the TV.

I took another bite of my pretzel and sighed through the enormous mouthful. Rough hands wrapped around my bare arm and pulled me closer to their body. I let out a gasp and nearly choked.

"Shh... I think I lost all the people." I turned so quickly I gave myself whip lash.

"INUYASHA!" I leapt on top of him and he had to balance himself out as I buried my head in his neck. He was so warm...

"Stupid bloody people... never saw a hanyou before..." he muttered, growling and hugging me back.

"I thought you liked that type of stuff?"

"Not a chance. Come on Kag's you should know me better than anyone. I like hanging with a small group of friends. Now come on, let's grab a couple coffees and get to Virginia before tomorrow night." He laced his fingers in mine and tugged on my arm until we were back at our red pick up truck.

"Miroku! Sango!" I attacked them both as we squished back into the car.

"I think I saw a Star Bucks on the way back to the highway." Sango said starting the car and poking her head out the window. I slouched down in the back seat, leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder. I was suddenly tired. Not your average oh I'm just a little sleepy I was talking the hulk was sitting on my eye lids type exhausted.

I yawned and stretched, placing my head on the window, somehow missing Inuyasha's shoulder...

* * *

"Ya. Four large coffees and two muffins." Miroku? Why am I horizontal? I yawned and sat up slowly, instantly getting Vertigo and grabbing my head.

"Wow." I muttered shaking it off quickly.

"Oh. Kagome... You're up!" Sango seemed cheerful. I managed to open my eyes but not without another yawn. We were in a drive through yet again. The car jolted forward slightly as Miroku took our food and drinks from the waitress.

"Ya. I'm up. Just barely... What state are we in?" I yawned and stretched again, dragging my hands over the soft velvety roof of the truck.

"Maryland still." Sango took her coffee greedily and slurped the bubbles off the top. I shook my head. Typical Sango.

"See. _That _is why you don't get dates." Miroku managed through his muffin.

"Ya, and this comes from a man with half a muffin in his mouth." She rolled her eyes.

"At least I don't slurp the bubbles off the top of my coffee..."

"At least _I _have some table manners!"

"Slurping a drink? Yes those are fantastic table manners." I chuckled a little.

"Hey Kagome? Remember the conversation we had about where to put your butt?" I scooched over to the right so Inuyasha could sit up straight.

"Sooo... when're we gonna get to Virginia?" I said after an awkward silence.

"An hour or so..." Miroku didn't even bother to take his eyes off the road.

"Is anyone following us?" Inuyasha seemed a little on edge. Maybe it was the coffee, maybe it was just me, but he was fidgeting allot.

"No. why do you ask?" I answered looking out the rear window than leaning on my elbow.

"Nothing. Nothing..." It seemed like Inuyasha was hiding something. I don't know what, but I had a feeling it had something to do with me...

* * *

"So... We're going to...an aquarium?" I stepped out of the car and fell over. My legs were asleep. Sango helped me up and I leaned against the car for support.

"Ya. Might as well. I mean come on. I need to get out of the car." Miroku stretched as he finished the sentence. Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets and let his baseball cap cover most of his face. I stared at the white washed building for a couple of moments.

"Kinda looks like a prison..." Inuyasha muttered as we started to move.

"ya. A prison for fish..." we walked through the door and immediately I was bombarded with that stale salt water aroma. Inuyasha stifled a cough as Miroku approached the booth to get into the main lobby.

"How much for four people?" The employee looked up and cocked her head, going all goo goo eyes for the letch.

"Oh...um...t-ten dollars a-a person..." She choked out, straightening her shorts and baseball cap that read _I work with Davy Jones _with a cartoon squid giving a thumbs up beside the message. Miroku looked back at me and Sango. I sighed.

"Here..."I muttered handing her a crinkled twenty from my back pocket. Inuyasha passed up another ten and Sango did the same. Man this trip was getting expensive...

We passed through gates like the ones you see to get in a subway. The main area was like an enormous fish tank. Literally. Instead of having walls, they had fish tanks with funny looking colored blobs floating around.

"Should we take the tour?" Sango motioned over to a golf cart with a tractor attachment on the back for you to sit as the cart dragged you through the narrow halls.

"No way. Let's just wander around for a bit..." Inuyasha suggested tapping the glass near a colored blob. The jelly like object seemed to shake a bit and drift off in a different direction.

"Hmm... Funny looking creature..." Inuyasha turned all scholar suddenly, stroking his chin as I stared. He gave me a wink and tapped me on the shoulder.

"You're it!" I chased after him laughing and following him through some rooms of more fish tanks. Sango and Miroku didn't bother to follow us.

It was just us and the funny looking multi colored blobs...

* * *

OK... so I haven't updated in at least... I unno... a month or so..? well... ive been a little bored... well not a little ALLOT. but ive had writers block and a ton of stuff has been happening. o and i went shopping... and ive played telephone tag with a bunch of my friends for a couple of days... I dont know when my next chapter will be up but lets hope soon cause i have a horse show with my gorgeous horsie coming up next week and I have to braid his mane and clean his saddle and all that jazzy stuff... anyways... lets hope i can write some more soon!

XOX

A frustrated SOC


	11. Chapter 11

AN: OK. dont go doing a science fair project on the new types of fish im describing, cause im making it up as I go along. Happy reading! OK i watch the entire Chrno crusade anime in two days, and am proud to say... I balled my eyes out for the last two episodes. Yes I in fact cried. I haven't cried in so long... Wow. but it was so... sad... oh yes. The museum i am about to mention is fake and i doubt there's one like this in Virginia, its just because i went to niagra falls with a bunch of friends and went to a museum like this one.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: We take another detour**

I lost Inuyasha shortly after I took off from Sango and Miroku. I continued to wander through some doors and ended up in a room with black lights and crazy looking fish, with little glowing bulbs at the end of their noses and down their spines.

The place gave me the creaps but I pressed on, all the way down to the end. The white laces on my converse glowed like crazy along with my wrist band and the letters on my shirt.

"Pfft. I feel like I'm at glow in the dark mini putt..." I stopped and looked over to a sad looking fish. He was little, about the size of my fist, and blue. He was little and blue. A sad looking little blue fish...

"I shall call you little blue." I declared, trying to figure out why he looked so sad. My gaze shifted around in the immediate proximity of the little guy. Two other little blue fish looked like they were playing tag together and leaving little blue out.

"Is that why? You wanted to play with your friends? Or is that your lover over there having an affair with another little blue fish?" I leaned on the glass a little bit.

"Are you talking to a fish?" I spun around, going bright red.

"Jesus Inuyasha!"

"Is that a yes or a no?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Can't I have a conversation with a fish? Is that _so _wrong?" Now I was really trying to convince myself it didn't seem as weird as I knew it was.

"O.K. so it was a little weird." I rolled my eyes and remembered something. I was still it. I reached out my hand as quick as I could and tried to tap his shoulder, but he intercepted me. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers in mine, a devious looking grin stretching over his face.

He pulled me close, closer than ever before, and I let out a strangled yelp. He seemed to laugh and I went so red I could've passed as a tomato. His other hand tilted my chin so I was forced to look him in the eyes, those deep, never ending eyes...

I forced myself to look at something different. Little blue was still in the same spot as before. Inuyasha brushed his lips across mine. It was quick, really quick, as if he was testing me, to see what I'd do. And of course, me being a self proclaimed genius let my knees buckle and fell into him more than necessary.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Finally we found you two!" Sango yelled and I pushed Inuyasha away abruptly, sending him flying. Good job, now he'll think you hate him...

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I yelped, blushing and waving my arms around like a lunatic.

"It's O.K. It's O.K." He held up his hands and I let out a breath. Way to go. I hit myself in the forehead and groaned, falling to my knees.

"Ugh! I'm such an idiot!" I yelled to the sky as Sango and Miroku approached slowly.

"Oh. Kags, you're not an idiot. Maybe slightly mentally challenged, but not idiotic." Inuyasha held out his hand to help me up. I looked at him with a bit of a shocked expression and noticed the playfulness in his eyes. I smiled. No matter how riled up Inuyasha could get, he always seemed to forgive me when I needed it most.

"I am not mentally challenged!" I punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh Kagome. How you wound me so!" I burst out laughing.

"Good to know you two got your sense of humor back." Miroku rolled his eyes as Inuyasha gave me one hell of a noogie. I tried to retaliate as much as I could.

"No fair! You're taller than I am!"

"Well than I retract my earlier comment about you being mentally challenged. I was wrong. You're vertically challenged!" He stopped messing up my hair and stood proud. I huffed and suddenly got an idea. I leapt onto his back with ease and wrapped my legs around his waist, lowering my head to his ear I whispered something in his ear.

"Oh ya? Look who's taller now..."

"That doesn't count though." He laughed.

"Oh it does so!"

"Hey Kagome. I think you're scaring the fish..." Miroku pointed to the glass. Indeed I had. All the fish, including little blue had scattered and hid behind the rough rock faces that were scattered on the sandy bottom of the tank. Inuyasha was laughing so hard that I was nearly forced to jump onto the floor for fear of falling.

"Oh shut up! I'm not scaring the fish!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Kagome's right. I don't think she's the one scaring the fish. I think _you _are the one scaring the fish Miroku!" Sango managed to keep a straight face through the entire sentence, than burst out laughing so hard she had to sit on the floor. Soon all of us but Miroku were clutching our sides for dear life so maybe we'd stop laughing.

* * *

After our encounter with the fish, we sort of took our time through the other exhibits, pointing at random funny looking creatures. I walked in stride with Sango the entire time, while Miroku and Inuyasha stayed behind us, hands shoved in their pockets.

We found a restaurant on the way out called the deep blue. Soon we were seated around a table shaped like a sailor's wheel on a ship. The chairs themselves looked like old rum barrels. The waitress came and passed out menus.

"Do they have anything other than fish on this menu?" Sango muttered taking a sip of her iced tea that the girl had brought us.

"Sango. We're at an aquarium. What do you expect?" I continued to browse through the menu. Fish and chips, halibut and salad, cod with steamed vegetables, blow fish in Hawaiian barbecue. Do they eat the fish they display?

"I expect at least one thing on the menu to have something other than fish as a meat product..." She scowled and chewed on the end of the straw.

"Sango. Yet another flaw in your table manners" Miroku chided, pointing to her bitten straw.

"Oh shut up you perverted hypocrite." She gave him a death glare across the table.

"May I take your order?" a different waitress from before asked. We all looked up. She had the same hat on as the girl who let us into this place.

"Uh... Ya... I'll have the fish and chips..." I started. That was probably the only decent thing on the menu...

"Me two..." Inuyasha added. He was sitting across from me and kept nudging my leg with his foot.

"Me three."

"I'll have it too..." Everyone passed up their menus.

"You guys are all a bunch of copy cats, did you know that?" I asked sighing.

"Well I wanted to get fish and chips before you did." Inuyasha countered.

"I doubt it"

"Well I did. So you copied me!"

"I'm not a mind reader!"

"Would you two stop fighting!?" Miroku broke us apart. I was nearly lying across the table. Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and I growled. How he made me so angry at times...

* * *

The rest of our lunch was nearly eaten in silence, because I wouldn't talk to Inuyasha and I don't think Miroku or Sango wanted to say anything wrong. We piled into the car, with Sango driving and me in the passenger seat.

We got across the border to Virginia not too long after and noticed that there were the same signs on nearly every street lamp.

"Hmm... Mademoiselle Inga's wax museum and fortune telling house, best in all of Virginia. Think we should go?" Sango nodded.

"Why not. It says best in all of Virginia..."

"Why are we going? You know if we keep driving, we can get to North Carolina faster." Inuyasha said from the back seat. Sango and I ignored him.

"Follow this road, than turn right." I pointed out the directions and Sango listened. Miroku sighed.

"Yet another detour..."

* * *

AN: ya you know what to do. read and review please!

XOX

SOC


	12. Chapter 12

glad. cause i wanna let people know that i can write some comical stories and not all the boring ones that are too damn serious. anyways. on with chapter 12!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: I get my fortune told by someone dressed in drag**

I don't think any of us saw this coming. We followed all the instructions on how to get to the museum, but when we got there. It wasn't there. I stepped out of the car with Inuyasha and Miroku piling out of the back, Sango elected to keep watch while we explored the empty lot.

"I don't get it..." I tapped my foot impatiently and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

_"What! _What are _you _rolling your eyes about!?" I exploded throwing my arms in the air and trying to get in his face. Ever since the incident at the aquarium I've been on edge a little. But only a little, nothing a little sleep and some coffee won't fix. In that order of course.

"I knew it! You're always getting us lost!" He yelled back, but I could tell from his eyes he didn't want to fight with me. I think he was regretting what he had done earlier.

"_Me_! Why is it always _my_ fault?!"

"Because it just is! It always is!"

"That isn't a good reason! You can't put the blame on just one person! I bet most of this was your fault!" Miroku stepped between us and stood there for a moment before finally yelling at us to shut up.

"I will not shut up! I don't want to shut up! I can talk as much as I want! And I don't want to stop talking! Really I don't! I can talk all day if I wanted to! Nothing but talking talk talking! But nobody will listen to me! See! None of you are listen- mph-" Somehow, while I was yelling and making a scene, Inuyasha had gotten behind me and placed his hand over my mouth.

I continued to shout and mumble incoherent phrases into his hand as he picked me up and put me in the truck.

"Kagome, I'm going to take my hand, away from your mouth, and when I do I want you to be quiet. O.K.?" He looked at me as if it was killing him that I was attempting to knaw his hand off his wrist. He let go of my mouth and I let out a long sigh.

"Man! I could barely breathe! It's called being gentle! I mean- mph" Again with the hand over my mouth. I struggled for a little while than finally let up. I wasn't going to win tonight and I knew it.

* * *

We drove back to the main town and got some dinner at another diner like restaurant. After we finished and paid for our meal, we drove around again because we had nothing better to do. Soon the sun was setting and Sango was nearly asleep at the wheel, so we pulled into a giant grocery store and parked near the back so no one would notice our bright red pick up truck.

"Are you sure no one will notice the car?" Sango fretted once again. I rolled my eyes as we made our way out of the store in our pajamas, tooth brushes in hand. An old lady working at the cash gave us a funny look and I stuck out my tongue. Inuyasha and Miroku were already in the truck.

Sango hopped in the front and I got in the back, hitting my head on the way in.

"Oww!" I yelled rubbing my forehead. Inuyasha laughed at me.

"What are you laughing at!" He was sitting in the back seat in his boxers and my over sized rolling stones shirt.

"Hay! That's _my_ shirt!" I sat down as well and he folded his arms over his chest.

"So. You took my sweater."

"So! That's my shirt!" I nearly jumped on him, but I calmed down by taking a couple of breathes and clenched my fists around the front seat, my knuckles turning white as I did so.

"Inuyasha. Why do you want a girl's shirt anyways? And Kagome, you're going to break the chair." Miroku pointed to my hand on the head rest and I just gave him a death glare.

"I want the shirt 'cause Kagome's always stealing my clothes!"

"I am not!"

"You are so!"

"So what if I am! Why do you care!?" Sango sighed and reclined her chair so it hit Inuyasha's knees.

"I don't care, you want your shirt back!? Here!" He pulled it over his head and threw it at me, taking his sleeping bag off the floor of the truck and pulling it over himself, turning the other way and huffing about me being a pain. I sat there and gawked, finally getting enough strength to turn away and stare out the window.

I don't think I've ever gotten Inuyasha this mad before. Oh wait. Yes I have. But it usually takes allot more to get him to stop yelling. He never gives up when we fight. Never. For him to be the first to forfeit means allot. Either he's pissed about something other than me. Or he's gotten soft.

Sango tossed and turned while Miroku lay still in the passenger seat. I watched the cars pass by us. We were at the very back of the parking lot, with an intersection directly behind us. My mind seemed to wander, looking back at today.

How did I manage to get Inuyasha so mad…? The aquarium... Oh no. He put his feelings out there and I pushed him away, obviously when Sango and Miroku came, when I pushed him away, he thought I didn't like him like that.

Oh no. I'm such an idiot. I sighed a little louder than I wanted to and sat up straight, what should I do. I looked over, I knew Inuyasha wasn't asleep, but he closed his eyes with a scowl still etched in his features. He was just sitting there, with his head against the window, in nothing but his DC boxers...

I leaned over and was nearly on top of him. I lowered myself right down to his ear and whispered a silent I'm sorry. He turned slowly and sat up a little bit. I blushed like crazy.

"What're you saying sorry for?"

"Cause... today... at the aquarium... when you... when you kissed me... I kinda... well I pushed you away and I thought that you thought that -mph-" He cut me off by putting his finger over my lips.

"You don't have to explain anything. It's O.K. I understand now... You cold?" Was I cold? It's a million degrees outside and he's asking me if I was cold?

"A little." He unzipped the sleeping bag and threw it over the both of us like a blanket. I stretched out my legs and curled up in front of him. He put his chin on the top of my head.

"Let's hope Sango and Miroku don't find my camera..." I whispered before closing my eyes.

* * *

I sat up slowly. We weren't moving. I looked around the car. Sango was still sound asleep, along with Miroku and Inuyasha. I sighed.

"I guess I can walk around town for a bit and get myself some coffee..." I stretched and grabbed my clothes out of my bag. There was a plastic bag placed beside my knapsack and immediately the switch for my curiosity turned on. I opened the bag and found. None other than, a million bags of cheesies.

"Hmm...I guess Miroku or Inuyasha bought them." I shrugged it off. Heck, we needed more cheesies, better for the road than having to stop at every town and stuffing your face because you don't know when you're going to eat next.

I got out of the car and grabbed some clothes, heading for the grocery store that was conveniently open for twenty-four hours. After I was finished changing I walked across the intersection heading towards a small town with some little shops and carts being set up outside the store fronts.

The lot where the wax museum and fortune telling house was supposed to be came into view. Still an empty unkempt lot. I found a small bakery and entered. The smell of fresh baked goods was strong in the little shop. A man was seated at a tiny round table in the far corner of the store.

"Do you have coffee here?" I asked the man working behind the counter. He nodded.

"Would you like an espresso, Decaf, latte, or Cappuccino?" He leaned across the counter.

"Which ever is strongest." The clock behind him ticked away as he fixed up my coffee. It was ten thirty, probably the earliest I've gotten up since we first started this trip.

"Here you are. Is that all?"

"No. I'll have the sweetest baked good you can find as well." He nodded and disappeared once more, reappearing momentarily with a little paper bag, filled with five or six doughnuts. I smiled a wide smile.

"Thank you. How much?"

"Ten dollars and fifteen cents." I passed him the money and he gave me my precious doughnuts and coffee. I thanked him again and left the little shop heading back down the street, towards the empty lot, that wasn't so empty anymore. A miniature sized circus tent was placed right in the centre.

I couldn't believe it. I ran the entire way and burst into the tent. I was expecting something crazy to happen like me falling through a rip in the space time continuum, but there was only someone sitting at a little table in the centre of the tent.

"Hello darling. May I help you?" I shrugged and looked the fortune teller over. At least I think this person was a fortune teller. She was dressed in old fashioned gypsy clothes, bright colors with tattered edges and lots of little jingling jewelry.

"Let Mademoiselle Inga tell your future. Come come. Sit sit." I obeyed, my eyes never leaving hers. A veil covered nearly her entire face, only showing her eyes. They were a funny looking blue. Not completely blue but definitely blue. Sort of off green, sea foam.

"Now. Do you have any questions you would like answers to? Or just a general seeing of the future?" She picked up a deck of cards from beneath the table and placed them on top. Other than the little table the tent was bare.

"Umm... The second one I guess..." I placed my coffee and doughnuts on my lap. She folded her hands and closed her eyes.

"Well... My dear you have a good aura. But there's something funny about you." Her voice seemed to grow deeper than return to the same pitch as before. There was something funny about her too. But I couldn't really see what. I stayed quiet.

"You don't understand how these work now do you?" She opened her eyes and started to shuffle the cards. I shook my head.

"See now you're supposed to say 'oh Mademoiselle Inga! What's funny about me?' Not to fret child. We'll try something different. Let's see what the cards say about you." She flipped up a couple of the cards and looked them over with a bit of an awed expression.

"Well... I see love in your near future my darling. I also see a bit of heart break and uh oh. Some jealousy." I sat there. Oh boy. Love, heartbreak and jealousy. My three weakest emotions. I knew I loved Inuyasha but... would he break my heart?

* * *

Mademoiselle Inga finished up her card reading and fortune telling soon after that. Honestly it doesn't really take that long to tell someone's future. Before I left Mademoiselle Inga stood to bid me farewell, her veil falling onto the table and I figured something out.

Mademoiselle was actually a Monsieur. He bent down and quickly covered his scruffy middle aged face before I could notice. But his attempt was useless. I bowed and said my thank you anyways, not really caring. As long as I got my food and coffee I was O.K.

Now all I had to figure out was that crazy fortune. I had one out of three emotions figured out. But what about the heart break and jealousy? When was that going to happen? Sooner than I expected or not for another three, four years?

* * *

AN: hay sorry for taking so long. This weekends been crazy fun. thursday I went to the art gallery with my parents for a super cool film fest type thing and got to help present the award, than saturday i went riding and jumped two feet six inches and on saturday night i had a party. a ton of people came, Allie threw my friend mat in the pool, so me amelia jordan casandra and linda jumoed in after him, fully clothed. we had some fun and rented a DJ and watched a movie and what not. anyways. i need some sleep.

-XOX-

SOC


	13. Chapter 13

AN: hmm... so... ive been away for awhile. i went to quebec for a bit. did some shopping found like a million hot guys. normal stuff. anyways. i dont know if the building im describing actually looks like this on the inside. so no projects on my make believe buildings! merci!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: I find some very large socks**

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you!" I should have thought of this before. Sango is probably the worst with this. If someone leaves, and she doesn't know about it. She flies off the handle at one hundred miles an hour. The red pickup truck cruised by me about twice. I was sitting quietly on a bench facing the main road, laughing on the inside.

Inuyasha and Miroku were squished in the back seat, Sango most likely stocked up on some more cheesies thinking we didn't have any. She was driving all hunched over, eyes scanning the crowds like she was some mass murderer. I stood and walked towards the nearly parked car. Sango was driving so slow I could have probably walked faster.

"Kagome! We found you!" She pulled up beside me and I nodded a little.

"Where have you been!?" Inuyasha seemed worried. He stuck his head out of the sun roof to yell at me. I swallowed hard and managed to get in the car.

"Chill out. I got us some breakfast." I passed out the doughnuts and, for the moment, everyone seemed happy.

* * *

"Miroku. Get your hand off my thigh." Oh no. They've started it again.

"That's not my hand."

"Well than what is it?"

"I think that's my foot..."

"You pervert! That _is _your hand!" I rolled my eyes and looked over to Inuyasha who gave me the same look. It was a cross batween his classic I-can't-believe-we-put-up-with-this and if-they-don't-shut-up-I'm-going-to-strangle-the-both-of-them. It was my turn to drive, and I didn't want to tell anyone, but I had no clue where we were going.

I knew for sure we were someplace in North Carolina, I lost the beach a long time ago, saying something about a short cut. That was maybe over and hour or two ago. A long stretch of road I had been following for the longest time finally started to show some sign of life.

"Kagome! Tell the letch to get off of me!" Sango screeched and I leaned back in my chair.

"Miroku. No more groping Sango. Sango, try not to provoke him" I could see her start to protest in the rear view mirror and rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"If you two are good for the next hour you can both have some cheesies." So what if I was bribing them. It's not like there were any little children around to see me.

"Kagome. Why are you bribing them?" Inuyasha occupied himself with opening and closing the window. I hit the powerlock before answering.

"Because. Hopefully. It'll get them to shut up." He gave me a glare.

"I can hear you two. You do know that. right?" Miroku shoved his head between the two front seats.

"Hay when're we going to stop for something to eat?" Sango looked over the top of Miroku's head.

"As soon as I find civilization."

* * *

I could have handled this myself. I mean. So what if we were lost. We're always lost with Inuyasha around. if it was just Sango, Miroku and I, we wouldn't be lost. Sango was always saying Inuyasha was bad luck because I never focus when he's around.

I mean so what if I couldn't focus?

"Kagome. Let me drive." He started. I didn't want to hear it. _I _wanted to drive. I never get to drive.

"No way! I know where we're going" I spat back. The sun was just setting and the road was nearly empty. There wasnt a town for miles. I swatted his hands away from mine. Sango and Miroku were quiet. A little too quiet.

"Kagome. I know we're lost." He folded his arms over his chest.

"We're not lost!" I gave a bit of a giggle.

"We are. And you know it." He leaned over and whispered it in my ear. I blushed.

"Get out of my head!" I pushed him away. There was suddenly a noise coming from the hood of the car. We stopped fighting.

"What was that?" I whispered, my eyes going wide as I did so.

"I don't know..." There was more sputtering. I glanced down at the dashboard.

"O.K. who forgot to get gas at the last stop!?" I knew Sango and Miroku had been quiet for some reason. The car slowed and I pulled to the shoulder.

"Why didn't you guys get gas!?" I shouted, ready to tear both their heads off. Inuyasha hopped out of the car on quick feet. Sango and Miroku followed him.

"I'm not finihsed with you two yet!" I hollared at them, they pretended not ot hear me. Inuyasha lifted the hood and started to check the oil and whatever else needed to be checked.

"It's no big deal. We just need gas. There's nothing else wrong." He slammed the hood shut, nearly catching my fingers might I add, and disappeared into the back of the truck, coming back with a red plastic gas container.

"So... how are we going to get gas?" Sango looked around for an answer. Just our luck. We get stranded out in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but open fields and billboard signs for Hooters. Those orange owls gave me the creeps.

"We walk. Kagome, you're coming with me. Sango and Miroku, why don't you two stay behind, just in case someone drives by or something." He started to walk in one direction. Both Sango and Miroku gave me a look. Something like good luck or help me. You know how those looks can sometimes get mixed up and you think everythings fine so you walk off in another direction when they were actually screaming help me on the inside.

I caught up. He walked fast and I had to nearly jog to keep up. The sun dipped behind the horrizon soon after we left the others. It was cold, surprisingly cold actually. I shivered a little and Inuyasha slowed his fast pace. There was some unexplained tension between us as his hand brushed mine.

"This is going to take too long if you walk this slow. Hop on my back." He cut in front of me and knealt down a little. I blushed, but he was right, I was walking pretty slow. I clammored onto his back and he started off at a quick run. Not too fast but just fast enough to get somewhere.

"Hey Inuyasha. How come you didn't get Miroku or Sango to come. You could have gone yourself too you know." He was caught. He would either admit to liking me or make up some lame excuse that not even my thirteen year old brother would buy into.

"Well you know. I didn't want to leave you alone with Miroku and Sango, you know how they get. And um... well it would be awkward carrying Miroku piggy back and all..."

"That's not an answer. You wouldn't be forced to carry him you know." I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter as a gust blew hard against my face.

"well... I don't know...I kinda get lonely when you're not around... I kinda miss you after awhile. I know that sounds really lame, but I do." He got uneasy and hoisted me up higher onto his back. I could see him blushing from the limited light of the few street lamps.

"No. It doesn't seem lame to me. I mean, we've known each other for so long. I guess we're just used to having the other around." I messed up his bangs playfully from my little perch and I saw him snicker a little and run faster. I let out a squeel as I gripped my legs tighter around his waist.

"Come on! slow down would you!" I squeeked as I closed my eyes. Instead of listening to me he ran faster and stopped abruptly.

"We're here!" I took the chance to look up from where I burried my head in between his shoulder blades and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Wow. I'm surprised we made it in one piece" He let me down, pretending to drop me once. I punched his shoulder and fixed my clothes so I looked half decent.

"Oh come on you look fine. Like the shirt by the way. Looks familliar." He tapped his chin and I rolled my eyes.

"This time it isn't yours." He stuck out his tongue and walked over to a scruffy looking guy in a booth by the gas station.

"Hello. Can I help you sir?"He suddenly perked up a bit, sitting straight in his collapsable chair and trying to hide the magezine he was looking at. I rolled my eyes. I could see the cover.

"I need to get some gas that's all." Inuyasha said walking away and filling the tank.

"And what can ole' Gregg do for you lil' missy?" He eyed me carefully. A shiver ran up my spine. This guy was giving me the creeps.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just waiting."

"You waitin' for someone special?" He waggled his eyebrows and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I wonder if the letch does this.

"Aw... there we go. I seem to be amusing to you..." He came a little closer and I backed up into a gas pump, the corner digging right into my spine.

"No. I just remembered something is all." I covered up quickly hoping he would see past my little white lie.

"Are you sure?" Oh God. He was getting closer. I closed my eyes tight, wishing for him to go away.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" My eyes snapped open. I turned my head so fast I got whiplash and let out a long breath. It was only Inuyasha.

"She's yours? Well I don't see your name on her." Gregg moved away from me to look at Inuyasha. In comparison, Inuyasha was stronger, faster, taller and over all better looking than this scruffy looking old man. Honestly he looked like he was living on the streets.

"Oh. You're not a demon than are you? The mark on her neck means she's mine." Mark on my neck. Oh geez. I don't have a mark on my neck. Or do I? Inuyasha side stepped over to me and took me by the shoulders, placing a little pressure as if saying we should go now.

I walked away slowly, Inuyasha's arm slipping further, all the way down to my waist. I blushed like mad. No, more than that. If it wasn't so dark outside I bet you I'd get mistaken as a tomato or an apple.

"Walk slowly. If he follows us we can get rid of him by going into town." I turned my head with caution, just catching a glimpse of his ragged jacket. My breath caught in my throat. Oh geez. He's following us for real. Was I in danger. I mean was he going to pull out a sawed off shot gun and kill me? I think Inuyasha could feel me tense up and get worried. He gripped my waist tighter and pulled me nice and close.

"I just wanna see the mark on your neck. If you don't have one than you're lying you dirty half devil!" My heart was in my throat. I was terrified. Inuyasha seemed calm, too calm. He shot me a glance and I gave a weery smile. He led me down the street slowly and broke into a run, scooping me up like a rag doll.

I let out a slight yelp as Inuyasha continued to sprint toward an unknown destination. I managed to look up, only to see the largest chest of drawers I've ever seen in my life. Right in the middle of a busy street to. The scarce amount of people on the street didn't seem to pay any attention to the eighty foot tall chest of drawers. It even had some mismatched socks hanging from the top couple drawers.

These weren't ordinary socks either. These socks could fit a giant. Like something out of a Greek Mythology lesson.

I could tell as soon as I saw the look on Inuyasha's face _that _was our destination. We burst through the doors like we were the stars of some musical. Everyone stopped momentarily, than continued about their business, as if an occurance like that was normal.

Inuyasha told me to go a little further into the crowd as he poked his head out the door, only to run back by my side.

"We can lose him in here." He whispered into my ear. The entire building was wood. Wood panelling on the walls, hard wood floors, even intericut wood carvings on the ceiling. I made a face.

"They probably cut down half the rainforest to make thi building!" I spat. Inuyasha laced his fingers in mine once again and pulled me over to the elevator, which was you guessed it. Wood. A woman with a map, leading a group of people around the lobby was pointing to things like crazy, using a megaphone that just so happened to be pointed in our direction.

"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is the lobby of the museum of dressers, vanities, and desks!" Inuyasha writhed in pain from the loud noise and I gave his shoulder a quick pat.

"Come on. into the elevator. I don't think he'll follow us all the way to the top floor." He nodded a little. His little nod gave me some reassurance as well. Honestly, I didn't know how crazy people worked, even though I atract them like bees to flowers. Inuyasha pressed the button and the doors flew open. A couple more people squished past us to get to the elevator. The doors closed and I spotted old Gregg.

I sighed a little too loudly. A dorky looking man and a pretty blonde were the only other people in the elevator besides us. I didn't like how the blonde looked at Inuyasha. She kept staring at him than looking away, than staring at him again and licking her lips. Inuyasha pulled me closer and I could see her shock.

My sudden safe feeling was fleeting. For luck was not my strong point. Of course, the elevator stopped, with a flicker of lights, a crack of thunder and some loud rumbling, followed by shrill screams. I swear Inuyasha jumped a foot in the air.

"Jesus Christ! Not again!" He yelled a little too loud, sitting down like a little child.

"This has happend to you before?" The blonde asked, sitting next to him, her voice absoloutly _dripping_ with concern about as fake as those pearl earrings. Which _were_ cheap immitations by the way.

"H-has this h-happened t-to you as well m-miss?" I turned around and came face to face with the man in the elevator. His appearance speaking for itself, his white suit shirt tucked into his pants and, magnifying glass, like glasses causing his eyes to look like large dinner plates.

"It's the Ferric wheel all over again..." I muttered plopping down next to Inuyasha.

* * *

AN: I appoligize for the spelling and grammar errors. Theres something going on with my spell and grammar check. grrr... anyways. Sorry for the lack of updates! im désolé (im trying to practice my french before school starts up again. Because ive only been speaking English and have been getting my japanese and french mixed up since july) but I think Je m'escuse is im sorry as well... i dont know. sorry for the spelling errors again! be happy!

arvoir

SOC


	14. Chapter 14

AN: OK. this time ill try and edit the spelling errors. i swear. anyways on with chapter fourteen! oh ya. im sorry it took me so long to write this. oh yes and I dont own the song full moon sways by beat crusaders, or beck mongolian chop squad or whatever you know them as.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: I participate in a Karaoke contest**

I was right it was the Ferris wheel all over again, but this time Inuyasha couldn't save everyone heroically and get interviewed by pushy reporters. Oh no, we were stuck in that little cramped space for two reasons. Reason numero uno, there were no windows to climb out of. The only way out was the doors and Inuyasha already tried to pry them open.

Only to result in a loud siren to go off for twenty minutes. Reason number two, if we did manage to escape and get down to the lobby, old Gregg might still be waiting for us. So basically I could choose how to die. Wait for the air to run out in the elevator or try and escape and get killed by a crazy person, or worse, become his wife.

"D-do you th-think we'll g-get out of h-here s-soon? I-I'm g-getting rather claustrophobic..." I looked up from my blank stare.

"Ya. Sure. Whatever floats your boat." I answered with a bit of venom in my voice. I didn't want to die in an elevator. And I'm not the only person. Ask half of America how they want to die. I bet you four out of five times they'll say not in an elevator.

"Oh come on Kags. Lighten up. At least old Gregg isn't in here." Inuyasha said his voice all giddy and happy.

"Ya. That's because he's in the lobby. _Waiting_ for me!" I buried my head in my hands again. Someone wrapped their arms around my shoulders and I looked up to see Inuyasha with the goofiest grin.

"Oh come on. I'm aloud to be sad every once and a while"

"What if I don't like it when you're sad?"

"Too bad. I like wallowing in my own self pity." I joked and gave a smile.

"Are you a Goth or something? I mean how can you be so depressed. Your friend is obviously trying to help you and you want to 'wallow in your own self pity'!" So I under estimated the blonde.

"I've known Inuyasha since... since..." I had to stop and think. Has it really been that long? I honestly don't remember how long it's been.

"Well... In elementary school... in Calligraphy class... That's where we met... We were five..." I got lost in my memories. I was such a little girl back than. He looked like he was ten, but acted like he was five. He'd make faces when the teacher wasn't looking and pull my hair so I'd turn around and give him the best death glare I could while he made a goofy face.

"Hello... Are you O.K.? Earth to Kagome!" He flailed his arms around in front of me and I shook my head like a shaggy dog.

"Ya. I'm O.K. just thinking..."

"About what?" He pulled me closer.

"Us. You know. In first grade, how you'd always pull my hair, and make faces."

"You mean... pull your hair like... this?" He gave a little tug and I whipped around. He knew what I meant. He gave the goofiest most childish grin and I burst out laughing like I did back than.

"Ya... Like that..."

"Yuck. You guys are making me sick! Why don't you just make out or something!" The blond seemed annoyed. I didn't know why though.

"Oh come on. I saw how you looked at Inuyasha a couple moments ago! What's with the sudden disgust?"

"My disgust is that a handsome guy like that is with a girl like you! You're self centered and depressing!" I went to yell back my rebuttal but Inuyasha cut me off.

"Excuse me? You don't know Kagome, how can you make an assessment like that?" I blushed like mad.

"Since when do you stick up for me?" I whispered.

"Uhm hello. Since always." I felt comfortable again. Than I realized something.

"Hey Inuyasha. Where's the red gas container thingy?"

"You mean the jerry can? Its uhm... at the...gas station... oops..."I covered my face with my hands.

"Do we have to go back there?"

"If we get out of here yes." Maybe I was a little lucky, because at that very moment, the elevator moved.

"We're gonna get out of here!" I yelled jumping up. The elevator moved at a quick pace, the numbers counting backwards, all the way down to one than lobby. Inuyasha was already up, standing next to me. The doors opened and I closed my eyes. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know if I should be scared. I didn't know if Gregg was still there.

"I don't see him you can relax." I let out a sigh. The blond rushed past us and nearly knocked over a row of police men like bowling pins.

"Thank you! Thank you! You've saved me!" She cried over dramatically. The other man looked a little queasy I yanked Inuyasha out onto the street.

"O.K. let's go get that gas can thing and get back to the truck before we find old Gregg." I was so relieved. You would be to. If you were trapped in an elevator and nearly massacred.

"Sango's probably freaking out. I'm warning you now."

"Oh I know. Trust me, you don't want to get near her when something like this happens."

* * *

"Where have you two been!? I was so worried! I mean you could have been hit by a car! Or kidnapped. Or... or..." She had to sit down. I guess it was all the pacing. Miroku made a snide comment under his breath that went something like Inuyasha scoring in a field, so I hit him straight over the head with a cheap shot.

Inuyasha emptied the gas can into the trucks tank and we all piled into the car. I sat in the passenger's seat while Inuyasha drove down the long stretch of road. I huffed, ugh I wasn't having a very good night. First the car breaks down, then I almost get attacked by some guy named old Gregg and finally we get stuck in an elevator.

"Well... you seem happy." Inuyasha gave a bit of a grin and looked over to me.

"Oh yes. So happy. I am just so very happy." I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. This night could not get any worse...

"Hay look! A karaoke bar!" oh. I guess it can... Of course Miroku has to pick the most embarrassing activity.

"Miroku. Let's not and say we did." I looked at him with a bit of a glare.

"Oh. Come on Kags. It'll be fun!" Inuyasha pulled up into an empty parking space and I got out reluctantly. Sango gave a grin.

"Come on. I hear Inuyasha can sing. Maybe he'll get up and sing for you..." I went red. I knew he could sing. Really. I did. Actually, I didn't. How come Sango knows he can sing? Can he really? Is this what mademoiselle... err... Monsieur Inga meant by the jealousy in my future? Was I supposed to be jealous that Sango knew Inuyasha could sing?

I shook my head. I shouldn't be worried about stuff like this. As soon as the doors opened, we were wafted with stale beer and unknown smells, like perfume mixed with vodka. A drunk looking waitress stumbled passed us as we took a seat at the sticky bar.

"You really know how to pick the winners don't ya Miroku." I said sarcastically, looking at an empty glass in front of me.

"Hay. You're the one being all depressed. You can at least _try _to have some fun" Miroku shot back. I stuck out my tongue.

The lights dimmed and someone stepped up onto the little stage that occupied a little corner of the bar. Tables took up the rest of the space, and for such a little bar, it could hold allot of people.

"Hey there everyone, who would like to be our first contestant for the Karaoke contest? Shall we pick at random?" Everyone clapped and cheered wildly as the person on the stage scanned the crowd. He nodded and went out into the crowd, weaving through tables and chairs until he finally found who he was looking for.

A twenty year old guy, full of tattoos and piercings.

"And what's your name sir?" The host of the bar had to hold the microphone up pretty high just to reach this guy's face, he was easily six feet.

"Mat."

"Alright than Mat, go on up and sing!" The host passed off the microphone and Mat walked up onto the stage, searching through a little book of song titles for the DJ to put on.

"O.K. ten bucks says this guy picks something punk." Inuyasha turned his attention to Sango, Miroku and I.

"Kay, I'm in. I match your bet but say he's going to pick something Goth." Miroku shook Inuyasha's hand and placed a ten dollar bill on the table. Inuyasha did the same.

"The song I picked tonight goes out to all my friends back in Boston. It's called lose yourself by Eminem." The song started and I tuned it out, focusing on Inuyasha. Could he really sing? Was Sango being serious? Or just messing with my head?

"I think you both lose. So I get the cash." Sango slid the money into her pocket.

"That is not fair! We should get our money back!"

"To bad so sad." She gave a shrug.

* * *

After a while I started to have fun. I'm serious. After about... three... four beers, I finally let loose. Some other people went up to sing, but I couldn't tell you what they sang. I was too busy focusing on Inuyasha, I was really trying to figure out if he could sing or not.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Sango stood and left from her sticky bar seat.

"You don't have to announce it to everyone. You do know that!" Inuyasha called after her. A girl was now up at the microphone, belting out some Britney spears song.

"Do you want another round of beers?" The bar tender asked as he was polishing a dirty looking glass.

"Yes please." I said with a smile. So what if the alcohol was working a little too well. I needed it.

"Hey Kagome. Are you gonna go up and sing?" Miroku asked, leaning across Inuyasha to ask so.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why not?" Inuyasha joined in on our little disagreement.

"'Cause I can't sing." I answered flatly taking a long sip of beer.

"What if I go up with you?" He Inuyasha leaned over and whispered into my ear. I hated when he did that, I just melted every time he did that. And he knew it! It was such a cheap shot.

"I-I might consider it..." I gave a nice long pause for emphasis and took another sip of my beer.

"See I considered it. And the answer is still no." Inuyasha tried to protest but Sango came back and claimed her seat next to me.

"What I miss?" She looked at Inuyasha than me.

"Nothing." The girl who was singing the Britney Spears song finished and everyone clapped, than the host came back up on stage and took the microphone.

"Next up is a couple singing together by request. Will Inuyasha and Kagome please come up and sing for us!"

"You didn't!" I nearly passed out. Sango nodded and I took a deep breath while Inuyasha looked away. Miroku grabbed my arm and hoisted me up all the way onto the stage, with Inuyasha in his other hand, he managed half way up the stairs than let me walk like a complete idiot up to the host.

"I'm not singing." I whispered harshly. He covered the microphone.

"Are you sure." I nodded fiercely.

"Fine." He uncovered the microphone and I walked over to Inuyasha once more.

"Alright. I'm sorry, but we had a misunderstanding. Are there any more volunteers that would like to take their place?"

"What are you doing? No no. We're going to sing." Inuyasha seemed defiant. I shook my head again. The crowd clapped and I could hear Sango and Miroku yell some encouraging words from the back of the bar. Well Sango yelled come on sing, while Miroku made a perverted call, earning him a swift slap across the face.

"O.K. Fine. I'll sing." I rolled my eyes and took a microphone off the ground, my palms suddenly becoming sweaty and my breathing uneven. I hate going up in front of crowds. Inuyasha picked the song and everything went quiet. The music started and I took a deep breath. It was my favorite song, how could I mess this up.

I sang the first two verses real slow.

_Full moon sways  
__Gentle in the night of one fine day  
__On my way  
__Looking for a moment with my dear  
__Full moon waves  
__Slowly in the surface of the lake  
__You were there  
__Smiling in my arms for all those years_

Than we both sang the Chorus

_What a fool?  
__I don't know about tomorrow  
__What its like to be  
__Ah  
__I was fool  
__Couldn't let myself to go  
__Even though I feel  
__The end... _

And after that, I don't remember what happened, other than finishing the song and walking back to our seats. I covered my face a little out of embarrassment.

"I was bad. I know I was bad. Really really bad..." I put my head on the bar. Sango patted my shoulder in reassurance.

"You weren't so bad... O.K. I can't lie... You were pretty bad."

"Hay. At least you were better than Inuyasha." Miroku attempted to cheer me up but just earned a shot to his ribs, courtesy of Inuyasha. I looked up to Sango.

"I thought you said Inuyasha could sing?"

"I thought he could. I guess it's Kouga who can sing. Inuyasha can play some pretty awesome bass though..." So I got all worked up over nothing? Wow... that seems just like me. And I thought Inuyasha told Sango he could sing but not me! Ha. Maybe I can get us both some singing lessons, than we'll come back and sing again. Ya. That's what I'll do...

* * *

AN: OK so this chapter wasn't so good. I just want them to get to Florida already. anyways I need some sleep. School has started up for me. I have rotarie tomorrow. and... Ill try to speed things up. anyways. dont know when my next update shall be... soon hopefully... anyways read and review please. no flamers for this chapter. i already know it sucks.

XOX

SOC


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I have probably the best fans on the planet. thank you guys so much for sticking with me on the last chapter and sorry it took me so long to update. ive been babysitting for the last two days and recieving text messages from my friends every five minutes cause i got a cell phone for my birthday. anyways i know last chapter sucked pretty hard but i got inspired by watching the four hour long DJ TIËSTO concert because i thought he'd play the pirates of the Caribbean remix. but he didn't. so i was a little sad. but i got over losing half my day to the evil television and jotted down some pretty cool ideas for this story. anyways im dragging on again. so just read and review pretty please.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: We take a sudden detour**

I stared out the window. I felt car sick, and it didn't help that Miroku was trying to explain how he cracked his ribs. Currently he was explaining how much blood he was losing, and the fact that he could see his bones through his jacket.

"So finally I stood up from the ground and managed not to slip on the ice that was now covered in blood. Now I mean completely covered, like you couldn't see it at a-"

"O.K. Enough! I'm going to be sick! Stop stop!" I covered his mouth with both my hands and swallowed hard. I slouched back into my seat. Clutching my knapsack over my stomach. I looked out the window again and stared at all the trees that were passing us by. I brought my knees up to my chest, sandwiching the back pack between my jean clad legs and stomach. I still felt like I was going to be sick.

"Kagome? Are you O.K.? You don't look so good..." Inuyasha touched my forehead gently and I looked over. Sango tried to catch a glimpse of us through the rear view mirror but just managed to nearly swerve off the road.

"Y-Ya... I'm fine..." I managed to say. It was nothing. I just felt a little queasy. No big deal, but by the way Inuyasha looked at me I knew he could tell I wasn't feeling so hot.

"Maybe we should stop off for some real food, it could be all that beer you drank last night, you are a light weight." Inuyasha managed to give a little laugh, but it was just a cover up. He looked really sad in his eyes. Like he saw this before or something.

We stopped off at another old fashioned diner and were seated pretty quickly. I tried to seem fine, but on the inside it felt like a wrestling match was going on in my stomach with a volcano in the ring as well. The waitress seemed to cringe at our appearance, we looked like we just came in off the street, we hadn't showered since the RV camp, and technically that wasn't showering.

"What can I get for you?" She asked anyways, readying a pen and paper in her hands. Inuyasha ordered first.

"I'll have pancakes with fries and a coffee."

"I'll have a side order of toast." I handed my menu up to the waitress and she kinda looked at me funny.

"Is that all Hon?" I nodded and she shook her head a bit. Miroku and Sango placed their orders as well. As soon as the waitress was gone, all eyes were on me.

"Kagome, are you sure you're O.K.?" Sango had the most serious look I've ever seen etched across her face. I nodded.

When the food came I just nibbled at my toast, I really didn't want to eat anything just in case I threw it back up. I always pick probably the worst chances to be sick. Exams, camping trips, family outings, and so on. I mean it's like all the germs are plotting saying ' when's the next big event in Kagome's life, we can all attack her at once. That'll teach her for neglecting us before!'

"Come on. If you're not feeling well you should at least eat something." Inuyasha prodded so I took a bite and looked at him with my best are-you-happy-now look. He nodded and continued to stuff his face.

* * *

I still wasn't feeling so hot by dinner, but what really set off the alarm that I was seriously ill was when I refused to drive.

After Sango and Miroku took their turns and Inuyasha and I had rotated up to the front, when we hit the gas station Inuyasha said it was my turn to drive, I just pulled my feet onto the seat and shook my head slowly. See, I'm not the type of person who says no to driving. I usually love driving, and on this trip I barely did any so it was a big shock to everyone.

"O.K. now I'm scared. Kagome... is refusing to drive..." Inuyasha leaned over the cup holders and felt my forehead once again. I just looked over to him. I didn't feel like co-operating too much.

"You're burning up. Come on why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?" He got into the truck and I curled up even more. One minute I was freezing, the next minute I was sweating, and in between those small increments of time I felt both nauseous and light headed.

"Because I'm fine." My voice cracked and my throat was on fire. I looked out the window once again. Inuyasha just shook his head and drove out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

I honestly don't know if I fell asleep or passed out. Either or I had the weirdest dream imaginable.

I was back in Japan, on the streets of Tokyo, but it wasn't really Tokyo, it was more like Alice in Wonderland, with all the business people who were now cards, the cars were flamingos, and the Cheshire cat was stuck on top of a fifty foot tower of tea cups.

"Good day to you Madame." Said a voice and I turned around, blonde hair whipping behind me. Since when do I have blonde hair? I looked at who said the greeting and found a mouse.

"Who are you Stuart little?"

"I beg your pardon miss. I do not drive a car or dress in dolls clothes." He stood on his little hind legs and crossed a stubby pair of arms.

"Follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road!" I looked down and suddenly realized that the side walk was a blinding shade of yellow. I side stepped and narrowly missed colliding into Dorothy from the wizard of Oz. The girl spun around and I shook my head.

"Sango?" She looked at me.

"I'm sorry miss, but I am Dorothy. Have you seen the yellow brick road?" I pointed to our feet and said "You're on the yellow brick road" She gave a wide grin.

"Oh, why thank you so very much!" She turned and continued to skip along merrily. I tilted my head to one side.

"Hey, you. Mouse. What's going on?" I picked him up and stared down at the frightened creature.

"I-I don't know what you mean Alice!" It screeched covering it little head with its paws. All the commotion stopped abruptly. The cars on the road picked themselves up and moved to the very edge of the street. Now when I say picked themselves up I mean _literally._ They sprouted long mechanical arms and picked each other up.

I pushed my way through a crowd that was forming on the edge of the streets. Everyone stared in awe and clapped and cheered.

"What's happening?" I asked the tiny mouse sitting in my palm. He stood on his hind legs once again and pulled out a pair of overly large glasses, placing them on his nose and ordering me to hold him higher.

"The emperor is coming." He declared plainly. I shrugged my shoulders and stood on my toes, only to see a stark naked man coming closer. I stared at the mans face for the longest time and it finally hit me.

"Oh my God it's Miroku!" This was definitely one of those crazy screwed up dreams. Obviously none of this was real and as soon as I woke up I would forget everything. All the different cards cheered and shouted compliments at Miroku as he strutted down the street wearing nothing but his crown. I sighed.

"How am I not surprised." I shook my head and continued down the blindingly yellow side walk, only to collide with someone.

"I'm sorry!" We cried together as we helped each other up. Once again, one of my closest friends has become something they are not. Well at least he wasn't stark naked. I sighed. Why not embrace the fact that Inuyasha was Cinderella.

He was clad in the blue ball gown, sparkles and all, even the glass slippers. I was surprised they hadn't shattered yet, after all Inuyasha has some pretty big feet. I know he'll get mad if I say it out loud but he's foot conscious. Some people are body conscious; some people are self conscious about their voices and Inuyasha's self conscious about his feet.

But the blue dress wasn't the worst. On top of all the sparkles and the fact that his legs weren't even shaved, his hair was piled on top of his head in the most hideous fashion. It looked like a cheaply made Marie Antoinette wig.

"Wait! Wait!" She or he looked around frantically than continued to bolt down the street, losing one of the slippers in the process.

Next up on my crazy guess what fairy tale I came from spree was Kouga. Now, I haven't known Kouga for very long but I know in real life he's never dress this way. He sprinted after poor Inuyasha like Miroku would after a beautiful blond. Of course he was dressed in a pink suit with a blue shirt under neath.

"Oh wow. _Now_ I know why Inuyasha looked so frantic. Those shoes do not match that shirt."

"Wait! Wait my beautiful Lotus!" I looked at the mouse in my hand.

"You don't have much time left." He said pulling a piece of cheese out of a hidden pocket.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your friends are going to want you back." I gave him another look.

"Explain please."

"You're friends are very worried about you."

"Yes yes I know that but why?" He ignored my questions and scurried up my arm and down my leg. I looked around trying to find out why everyone would be so worried.

I guess I should've been a little worried once the ground split in two, or when all the buildings started to melt away and reveal the real city of Tokyo. Maybe I shouldn't have wandered onto the street and been struck by that truck either. That is what woke me from the crazy dream, the impact of the transport truck hitting my body at eighty miles an hour.

"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome?" I looked around, dazed and confused. I wasn't in the car anymore. Instead I was in a hospital like room. I finally focused on Inuyasha.

"Good. You're up. You passed out in the car and Sango panicked so she called 911." My jaw dropped. Hmm... I guess that's why the room looked like something out of those ER dramas. With the classic chair in the corner and random pieces of heavy duty machinery.

"So... Are you feeling any better?" Sango leaned on the bed while Inuyasha sat on the corner, causing it to tip slightly one way.

"Ya... My head feels less like a balloon." A man wearing a white lab coat and carrying a clip board walked into the room and flipped through some papers that were placed on a desk.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha pointed to me as the doctor stared at him. How can you mistake Inuyasha for a girl?

"Oh. You have minor food poisoning. Nothing to worry about, but you should be happy that your friend here got you to the hospital in time. If you were to leave it than it could have gotten much worse." But... I thought Inuyasha said Sango freaked and called 911?

* * *

After the doctor lectured me on how I should have been more careful and so on, Sango and Miroku went down to the cafeteria to get some food. Inuyasha stayed behind just in case I needed anything.

"Hey Inuyasha?" I sat up and felt like a little kid asking for a raise in their allowance.

"Ya?"

"I thought you said Sango called the ambulance? But the doctor said you drove me here?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Oh... well uhm... I guess he made a mistake... you know with all his patients and what not..." He avoided my eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"Doctors aren't supposed to make mistakes Inuyasha." I chided lightly but he didn't hear the lightness in my voice.

"Ya... Why don't you tell that to my mother..." His voice was soft and barely audible until I realized what he meant...

* * *

AN: bit of a cliffy. My favorite part is Kagome's dream. I love fairy tales. but only to a certain extent. anyways. life has been boring other than school which has been hell. 


	16. Chapter 16

AN: kay i got the best comment from one of my reviewers. this story is like their crack. holy crap i love that saying! YAY! ok and to marph666 go to my profile and check out some of my stories. i wrote 2 complete stories for POTC one uncomplete and will never be finished. other than this inuyahsa fic theres another complete one called poison.

PS: im sorry it took me so long to update. within the last couple of... weeks i have, panicked over a major two part science test, dyed my hair a pretty outrageous colour, looked for a new barn, cried a little, went to a cool concert with my friend, bought a band t-shirt, pissed off my principle cause i dyed my hair, tried to keep money on my phone... we all have problems and I'm sorry i have bored you with mine. drop me a line if you want to talk. i honestly don't care if it's about the sky being blue or yelling at me for not updating. anyways ja ne. and review.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: I Escape from the hospital

I knew I hit a sore spot for Inuyasha as soon as I caught a glimpse of his face. Usually I'm aiming to tick him off, but not when it comes to his mom. I knew how much he missed her. I knew it killed him inside that he couldn't even see her grave since it was in Japan.

"Inuyasha... I'm-I'm sorry... I didn't mean too..." I went to touch his hand but he pulled it off the bed and onto his lap. I sighed. He had the worst sick puppy look on his face. If you've ever owned a dog or even a cat you know if you accidentally kick them off the bed while your sleeping or nick the end of their tail with your foot you know that look.

The one that you just want to scoop them up kiss them all over and beg for forgiveness even though they don't know what you're saying.

"I know you didn't mean to... You're probably the only person who's seen me like this... You're probably the only one who knows why I hate coming to hospitals..." He looked up from his saddened state and smiled. I felt like crying, and not because of the needle poking into my arm that was making sure I wouldn't have to be hospitalized again, but because this was the first time in a long while that Inuyasha has smiled like this, but you know of course I have to ruin a perfect moment by leaping a foot in the air and running to the bathroom.

"Kagome? Are you O.K.?" Inuyasha followed in after me.

Inuyasha has seen me after my Dad left us, he's seen me after an earthquake, prom, a couple of breakups, and when my cat died, but he's never seen me as beaten up as right now, while I was puking in a hospital toilet.

I felt rough hands brush past my cheeks as the stray strands of hair were pulled away from my face. His fingers were quick and his braid neat.

I wiped the corners of my mouth after washing it out with water from the tap and walked out of the bathroom, my right hand clutching my stomach while my left flew to my head. I whispered an exasperated thank you and sat back down onto the cot. Inuyasha smiled a genuine smile and headed for the door.

"Wait. _Did _Sango call 911 or not?" My mouth still felt gross and raw inside.

"No. Sango was too busy yelling at Miroku, I drove you here myself." He shrugged his shoulders while shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. I smiled and gave him a cute look.

"Well I couldn't have you dying in the car now could I?" He winked and left without another word.

* * *

The next few days dragged on like a never ending math class, only this one had no one to pass notes to during the long lectures.

Visiting hours were from eight in the morning until eight at night. I was aloud to wander around the halls during that time, but I didn't get very far, considering I had to ask for directions everywhere because I got lost easily, in the never ending halls of look-a-like doors and shallow moans of pain that could cause a crazy person to go sane.

The nurses started to get to know me after a while and I even befriended a really cool intern by the name of Tina.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku stuck around town and visited me as much as possible between small arguments with the doctors and sleep.

I don't know if it was the painkillers or that crazy medicine they give you before you get a CAT scan, but the last night I was in the hospital I had another one of my crazy Alice in wonderland like dreams. I don't remember it exactly, but I know that little mouse was in it. Only he wasn't very little anymore, and he was wearing a wedding dress, but that's not the point. The point is, that mouse has something to do with my sub conscious and I know it.

I think there's some sort of hidden message behind that mouse, whether it's my fear of them or my ability to picture large mice in wedding dresses, I don't know...

A pair of hands shook my shoulders lightly as I bolted upright, knocking my forehead into someone else's. I moaned and rubbed my head, hearing a load grumble and a snort.

"Inuyasha?" I mumbled opening my eyes and being blinded by light.

"Ya. Who'd you think it was? The Easter bunny?" I heard a crash and immediately found Miroku on the floor.

"No. The Easter bunny doesn't have dog ears." I pat him on the head and he blushed and turned away.

"Oh. Pfft, very funny. And to think I was gonna bust you outta this dreaded place..." He examined his nails and turned away a bit.

"I'm sorry. Now get me out of here please. If I see another mental patient walking down the hall it'll be too soon" I moaned, taking hold of the edge of his shirt.

"Fine, fine. You didn't have to get all emotional about it..."

* * *

We left the hospital ASAP. We all wanted to get out of there. Some more than others. As a celebration, we went through yet another drive through...

"Where are we?" I finally asked, looking from Inuyasha, who was driving, to Sango, who was attempting to read the overly large map we found at the hospital.

"Um... I think we're still in South Carolina..." She tapped her chin in thought while Miroku looked at her skeptically.

"It's upside down." He finally pointed out, seeming rather proud of himself.

"Well... Than we're still in South Carolina." Sango folded the map up quickly and threw it on the floor, suddenly becoming agitated with his smart Alec remarks.

"I just felt like pointing that out. You know, just in case and of you were wondering." Miroku adopted a cool tone of voice and leaned back in his chair.

"Are you making fun of my map reading skills?" Surprisingly she actually sounded rather annoyed. I sighed. And tried to fall asleep, tried to get away from their arguing. Tried to get the god damn hospital bracelet to come off! Inuyasha finally became irritated by my moans and growls so he took my wrist and cut it off himself, using his teeth might I add!

"That was disgusting! You slobbered all over my arm!" I complained wiping my wrist on the seat. He shrugged and kept driving. I huffed and sank deeper into the seat, mumbling something about crazy hanyous and slobbering all over people not being very sanitary.

My eyes drifted to the window as I lay my head against the glass. I could still taste the slightest hint of hospital food, just the thought of it made me sick. It made me sick for many reasons, mostly because of what associated with hospitals, pain and suffering.

I hated it when others suffered as deep as I have when my dad left. That feeling of emptiness, of sorrow. I know only a handful of people who have felt as empty as I have, and they were my closest friends, the ones I was sharing this journey with.

We each had our own stories of suffering. Sango lost her entire family when she was a little girl in a car accident that caused her brother to lose most of his memories, he still thinks she's just a social worker who took him in after his parents died, and he will never really know that in fact Sango is the only family he has. She poses as a close friend of the family and tells him stories of when he was little, when they were both little, hoping that maybe someday it'll all come back to him...

Miroku never knew his mother. He knew _of_ her, but he never met her. He doesn't even know if she's alive or not. His father was murdered in a cross fire between gangs because they lived in a bad part of town. They couldn't afford to live any where else, he's always held a grudge against the gang for what they did to the only family he had left. Now he lives with his uncle, but half the time he's too drunk to notice if Miroku's there or not. Sometimes I feel sorry for him, looking at how he's coping with the loss. He never had a mother to love him and his father was always working.

The only reason I know what I know is because of Inuyasha. He told me what had happened to each of them, and in turn I told them what happened to me. With my father leaving and all that.

My eyes drifted shut as I began to think, and soon I was sound asleep, drifting into dreams that I wouldn't remember in the morning...

* * *

AN: im sorry i haven't updated in a while. blame school. not me. anyways review please.

XOSOC


	17. Chapter 17

AN: sistersgrimm gave me a wicked cool idea. thank you! it'll be comeing up in either this chapter or the next im not too sure.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: We arrive in style**

I stretched without thinking, letting my hands graze the roof of the car and linger on someone's skin. They moved away and I retracted my arm.

"Kagome... Why did you just hit me in the face?" Sango seemed a little annoyed. I went bright red.

"I...uhm... I thought you were... someone else..." I turned away and didn't say another word, fearing I would give away that I secretly hoped it would have been Inuyasha driving, not Sango. She just shook her head and somehow I could tell she knew who I wanted it to be. Curse her for somehow always knowing how I felt...

"And how is sleeping beauty?" Inuyasha cooed. I stuck out my tongue before answering.

"Sleeping beauty is just fine, but how is the ugly toad?" I turned to look at him.

"Miroku's just fine. And prince charming is fine too..." He winked and I knew he was referring to himself as prince charming. I rolled my eyes, he can be so conceited at times...

"Oh, so I'm the toad huh?" Miroku growled.

"Hey, be happy you're even in the story. I'm not even mentioned." Sango huffed.

"I think Miroku being a toad would be an improvement." I pulled my legs onto the seat and settled down a little.

"Oh. You're nice..." His mood wasn't improving. "If I'm a toad, than Sango's the princess who breaks the spell that was put on me by the witch Kikyo." He joked and Sango went red.

"Who said you were a magical toad. I think you should just be a smelly, warty, old toad that lives in a swamp and has no friends..." Inuyasha put on his cool voice and grabbed a stray bag of cheesies that was lying around on the floor.

"Me too. I don't want to go kissing an ugly toad anyways." Sango laughed. We can be so immature, talking about toads, fairy tales, and a so called prince charming...

We continued to talk about fairy tales for most of the morning, Sango complained about having to drive so I traded with her and she sat in the passenger seat. Miroku would bring up him being a toad every once and a while. We'd all yell at him and tell him it's over, he'd huff for a minute than ask if we could get some food to eat before he passed out.

Inuyasha shoved a bag of pretzels at his face, obviously annoyed with his constant complaints. I looked around the roads carefully, noticing we had left South Carolina and were now in Georgia.

"We're in Georgia guys!" I yelled, rather triumphant in myself.

"Duh." Miroku droned. I gave him a look, mumbling "way to rain on my parade..." Sango slapped his hands away from her seat as Inuyasha slumped into the back. He didn't seem very amused. I turned my head momentarily and gave him a goofy grin.

"Oh come on. Cheer up!" I said a little overly happy. I could see him smirk a little bit, so I smiled wider and soon he was grinning as mad as a hatter.

"I think we should stop off at a motel." Miroku suggested, looking around.

"I don't we're nearly in Florida." Sango stared out the window as well.

"I agree with Sango. Only a couple more hours till we're in Florida. Why waste our money?"

So we pressed on, shower less and nearly broke. But we were O.K. We passed the border fine and our truck didn't break down until after we were in front of the motel. Just kidding. We got into the motel safely, without too much complaining might I add.

We were finely in Florida and I couldn't wait to hit the beach, but first, we needed some food, and maybe a shower. Sango and Miroku agreed to run out to get us some pizza or take away while Inuyasha and I showered and got settled into our motel rooms. One for me and Sango that joined to Inuyasha and Miroku's.

I showered in me and Sango's room, leaving the door open to Inuyasha's room.

When I finished he was nearly asleep on the bed, feet still planted on the floor while the rest of him lay facing the ceiling, in a dream like state, not noticing that I was hovering above him, ghosting a quick kiss across his lips.

Firm hands snatched up my waist and soon my plan to just flirt was out the window, along with most of my senses. My plan was simple, try and get Inuyasha back for all the times he's taken my breath away, but soon he was back to his old tricks, surprising me like never before.

I still clung to the starched hotel towel as the door knob turned, he pulled me closer as it swung open and I closed my eyes so tight I was afraid they'd fall into the back of my head, never to be found again. There was a gasp as I nearly ripped myself away from him, my curiosity getting the best of me, hoping it wasn't my mother or anyone important.

Just Sango and Miroku, slightly appalled, but more in shock than anything. I could have passed out than and there. But I didn't. Instead I grabbed my suitcase and headed for the bathroom at a hundred miles an hour. I didn't want to leave the sanctity of the bathroom any time soon and it was only Sango knocking on the door who managed to drag me out.

"Kagome. Kagome? Are you O.K.? Are you stuck?" I could hear her laugh. I think she was amused by my sudden embarrassment. I sighed and fit my jeans over my underwear before bursting through the door.

"Oh. Come on sour puss. Don't get all embarrassed." She gave me a hug and Miroku whistled. Inuyasha slapped him in the back of the head and I laughed. I was over reacting.

"So did you guys get the food?" She nodded and Miroku passed out some little boxes from KFC. Honestly I was so starving I would have eaten anything, so the grease factor didn't hit me until _after_ I had devoured my own plate.

* * *

Sango and Miroku took their showers while Inuyasha and I went to scope out how far the beach was to our motel and if it was within walking distance. We drove in silence that was awkward as well as painful. I didn't know what had come over me, honestly. One minute I was scheming and plotting and the next I was actually kissing him...

I sighed and he parked the car in a small lot with about a billion other cars piled into it. The sun was just setting and people were still clustered together on beach towels and blankets, trying to soak up the last rays of the fading sun. I let out another long distorted sigh before rolling my eyes and letting them settle on a familiar looking group.

I squinted and tried to make out the shapes that were lying on a large patch of beach blanket. I could hear laughing and a voice that was louder than the rest, and finally.

"Inu-chan! Come over here! So glad you could make it!" I let my jaw hang open, to angry to close it. My blood boiled and my heart pounded and soon I was petrified I would die on that beach from a sudden heart attack...

* * *

AN: I'm sorry. I havent updated in a really long time and still I left you hanging. but thats a good thing Is it not? Anyways blame school. Ill update soon hopefully. 


End file.
